Whitewashing- A Who Is Who Marriage Law
by Glorioux
Summary: Lucius has the perfect plan to buy his way back to their society, to marry Draco to Hermione; never mind they hate each other. To make it so a matching study is rigged. HG will fight till the end, while inside a snake's pit where everyone is out for their own benefit. Revelations go from bad to worse, all is possible. More suitors keep coming. To be moved out ff . Humor.
1. Chapter 1 A Snake Plans

A/n In the midst of all the drama, time to lighten up with a short funny story, about snakes, where just about everyone has something to hide.

Prologue

 **"Wilshire, Malfoy Manor."**

 **Afternoon tea at the Malfoys.**

Lucius was reading the Prophet sitting on an ottoman, shared with his Kneazle and one of his wolfhounds. He still wore the riding breeches and his hessian boots, his hair was worn loose and he was wearing, glasses?

Narcissa was reading a Muggle novel recommended by Pansy. Pansy, bless her heart, had given her a cover for the books she brought her. It was a book about Scottish pirates and time travel; the Muggle authoress knew how to write good smut. She peeked in Lucius' direction, his powerful thighs and his sculpted chest visible through the body fitting cashmere jumper. Oh, yes, by Merlin, he was getting lucky in, page count, 35 pages.

"Cissa, Love, I have the solution to get back into society with our names completely whitewashed."

Lucius said while sipping his white tea from a dainty bone china cup, and then taking a generous drink from his Cognac glass, his idea of early afternoon tea.

Narcissa Malfoy's heart did a nasty squeeze, and the troublesome rumble in her stomach made itself known. Her book not longer was at the center of her attention, and she feared a panic attack.

Not again, Lucius would not give up. He had done everything possible to ruin the family with his desire for world domination, the very one which had lead him to support that horrible evil wizard. Every month or two, he would come up with a scheme to get him back on everyone's graces, and the results were invariably a deep failure, which had nearly landed him on Azkaban more than once.

"Yes, dear, what is it this time? And please whatever you are thinking about, for once, keep me out of it."

Narcissa was polite, yet assertive, and fully aware he had not heard a word except the parts that he wanted to hear. She had read this on the Witches Weekly, which Pansy had subscribed her to it, and in another little magazine put out by someone called Cherry-Pop and Lavender Finnegan.

Very interesting tips on how to be assertive and get your way with your wizard, and how to improve your boudoir life. Yes, they were good ideas that she had tried on Lucius more than once, to include the new brand of toys for the Modern Witch, she had one of the Amigos, and they were made right at Diagon Alley by the Happy Kittens, what a name.

She giggled remembering her little Amigo, and the games played with Lucius last night.

"Yes, I will be glad to tell you my idea. Have you read the Prophet today," he raised his chin a bit to look over his reading glasses, the ones he wore only at home. He had always needed glasses, and it was one of the only concessions to the Muggle world, he fully embraced the contact lenses technology, but at home he wore glasses.

Both Draco and Narcissa had been made to make unbreakable vows, along with Severus, never to divulge his need for glasses. He would never accept his need for glasses, an imperfection as he saw it. Let the Potters tell the world they were not perfect, not a Malfoy, never.

He saw Narcissa's face, she had read the front page and her curiosity was pique; now the next step, aha.

"Did you read the engagement of Greg Goyle to Susan Bones? And it says that Goyle Manor will be re-open for the betrothal party, and the guests include the Golden Trio and Kingsley no less. It also says, a compassionate pardon was issued to Francois to attend his only brother/son's happy occasion. I always knew old Goyle could not fire a full load. Never mind that Goyle now looks like a carbon copy of his half brother/father. Such a reunion, who could have told."

Yes, that was Lucius, the master of gossip, always peppering all his observations with a bit of little known trivia. He could be so vulgar, full load indeed.

Narcissa kept waiting for him to expand his comment, but nothing came out of him. Damn Lucius, now the curiosity had gotten the best out in her. So what was so important about Greg getting married?

He continued sipping tea, and now as munching on the delicate cucumber sandwiches in dainty bites. Cissa was not able to see his eyes furtively looking over the glasses, or hear the tiny snickers coming out his semi-closed mouth.

She hated herself for liking the marital bed a little too much, and staying in passion and lust with the despicable and troublemaker, conniving sociopath, delicious and sexy, Lucius Malfoy, which lead to his dragging her along his ill thought out schemes. Yes, he knew how she felt, and he exploited it without an ounce of shame, and she knew that he knew.

Finally, tired of waiting for the other shoe to drop, she asked a little too loud, not trying to hide the obvious irritation she felt. The darn snake had once again captured her undivided attention.

"Go ahead and tell me, get it over with, what opportunity have you seen in a wedding announcement, other than Francois' role in the making of Greg is finally announced, not that everyone did not know already. Who would think Octavious at 120 and who was zapped by the Dark Lord before marrying Irina, would father a child, at least it stayed in the family and he passed the honors to Francois. Lucky Irina, Francois is so charming, so appealing, that face, his fleshy lips, and his body so—"

"I get the picture," Lucius was annoyed; he knew that Francois was a pretty boy and now that Greg had lost five stone, at the very least, you could see the relation. Greg was another thorn in his side, if he heard the witches talk about his bum once more—.

"Hmm, as I was saying by Greg marrying into the lower echelons of Dumbledore's army, he has managed to unfreeze the Goyle's vault, get Francois released, and the Manor back from being used to house war displaced victims. Just with one well thought out match. By the way darling where are you getting all those ideas, and the talk about male bodies?"

His eyes got a dreamy glaze, "Although I love those little amigis things you pulled out last night, any chance of a repeat?"

She ignored the last remark, another of his tactics to distract her and then pounce on her. Although his question had some merits, first to correct him.

"Not amigis, amigos, I still fail to see the connection to your usual scheming to get all your assets and back into the game. I will not soon forget your request for me to house your boss Snake-Man; and the plot that ensued with Bellatrix, rest her demented soul, to take over the Wizarding world. Granted you saw your errors but a little late. To make people forget it would take for Draco to marry Hermione G—."

Cissa's smile would rival the one of a white shark. She looked at her dear sexy blond wizard and blew him a kiss. For the first time ever he had come up with an idea worth of the smartest of witches.

"Oh, yes, you got it. My smart Cissa have I told you how sexy your peignoir is. If it is an amigo for after tea, then I love the frilly lace and how about the red silk…" His breeches were getting very tight, but time for business first.

Both were breathing hard, the thrill of plotting was a great aphrodisiac for this well matched couple. Narcissa was angry at things not working well, and at her dark wizard for making the pariahs in a society she craved. But for once he had a good idea, but wait.

"Ah, yes, I see the doubt on your pretty eyes, no need." The master of intrigue had seen his object of eternal lust hesitate. "My sweet sex witch, I still have connections at the Ministry and have heard rumbling of a possible marriage law coming up. They are going to use some sophisticated matching decision something or other." He took a small pause and moved to the couch. He wanted to check her under garments. He sat next to her for starters.

"It will be done with thinking boxes, leave it to the muggles. And they had approached me since Malfoy Industries has holding in the Muggle world's new techno-something. It is the new Division head by Draco and Teddy is his second. Teddy told me, that now—." Narcissa stopped him.

"Wait but the how about the contract with the Greengrass? Astoria was counting with an engagement this Yule."

"But love just hear the idea I just had, it is perfection." He needed to move the pressure by his best means of persuasion, and his hand reached the front of her robe.

 **Famous Last words.**

 **Malfoy Industries. Muggle Technology and Magical Integration Division**.

"Draco, Astoria left you a message. She is going shopping with Daphne to Paris for two days. A last minute thing, she couldn't wait for you to be out the meeting." Theo announced, his voice did not sound convinced, and Draco detected the cold sarcasm in Nott's voice.

Theo, Teddy to the Malfoy's, lived with the Malfoys on and off all his childhood. His mother had died giving birth and his father had sunk in a big depression. He was twenty years Lucius' senior, though he had been close friends with Abraxas; thus Narcissa gladly helped, and Theo grew as Draco's brother.

He despised Astoria, and knew she was a slag. Daphne, his best friend had confided that she didn't go with her younger half-sister to almost any place. So this must had been a lie. Theo knew Astoria was seeing a married man. A Gryffindor, he did not know him personally, but he was a friend of Scar-Head, the ginger Weasel and the Wild-Hair Muddy.

His tone was not lost on Draco, who looked at him with great suspicion, "Teddy, if you have something up your arse, say it. I hate all the double meanings and the sarcasm. I have now noticed for months that your attitude with my witch is less than acceptable."

He puffed his chest out. Astoria was not only gorgeous, but she had lips made out silk that knew how to make him scream. He could see his marriage to her as a continuous bed-affair like his parents'. Or maybe not, they were disgusting.

"I have nothing to say." Theo shrugged his shoulders and opened the leather binder he had on his hands. "Here sign this acquisition at top, the letter to accompany the reports commissioned by the After-the-War new formed branch at the Ministry, and please endorse the check sent by them."

Draco did a double take, a check for an information analysis for the Ministry's After-The War branch, directed by Fudge's son. A check for 133,255.00 Galleons for a 'population, data-analysis.' "What did we do for them, not that I mind the payment. Did we outsource it to the India's MIT (Magical Information Technology) office?"

"Not sure, it was coordinated by one of those new Ravenclaws you recently hired. Do you want me to check?" Theo asked looking disinterested cleaning a manicured nail, but his heart was ready to give him away. A drop of sweat ran down his back, he needed to maintain his cool; Dray (child's pet name) would kill him if he found out. At the very least, he would never be his friend again.

This had to work; it would be his chance to get his hot little hands, and his one very hot cock into Muddy's best friend, Luna Lovegood; he had tried, and if looks could kill, well... But it was no longer a problem, he knew of a letter one blond nargle-queen was getting today. In less than a month, he would be making babies with his forever lust object. He carried her ring in his pocket, just to be ready. Draco was looking at him, back to reality.

"Nah, probably some analysis of how we are all feeling after the war. Fudge's son is young, and he is trying to modernize our society. It is good business for us." Draco shrugged his shoulders, who cared the money was good.

a/n your comments are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2 Owls

Chapter 2

Owls Bearing Bad Tidings

The same week at Grimauld 12.

"Ron, pumpkin, I would like to wait a couple more years. I am not in a hurry to marry. Look at Harry, he isn't either; he told Ginny that he'd like to wait until he is a little further in his career." She avoided his eyes.

She was lying, Harry had been dating someone else on the side, a Slytherin no less, but he had refused to disclose her name. Harry's wedding plans had exited from the love expressway, and re-entered in another exit marked with a snake.

"But Mimi, I don't want to wait, you said when you graduated from your Muggle whatever, you would think about it. It has been five years, and you are not getting any younger to have children. First the Muggle whatever, then the Amigos venture, and now even longer?" Ron foolishly stated.

Hermione did not even want to acknowledge such silliness, it was too much effort. At several months shy of her 24th birthday, she hardly considered herself over the hill. Besides, she did not want to end up being a baby machine just like Molly. She just needed to figure out how to break the Wilbur deal as well, she still had a few days.

Molly, bless her heart, she had not been the same since Fred's war injury. It pained her to see her disabled son. He laughed like nothing had really changed, and often said that he was only too happy that his Little Fred still worked. He had lost one of his legs above the knee. And now was able to walk and run with an advanced prosthesis. It had been made to order and donated by Malfoy industries. All the war injured prosthetics had had been produced by their new Division headed by Draco.

Molly wanted her children all married, including Fred, who wasn't in a hurry. Hermione knew that the injury really had affected him mentally, and he had cursed her more than once for saving him. Same as Remus, who had lost one of his eyes, and the partial use of one of his hands, and even worse, he had lost Tonks.

He had finally started taking care of little Teddy and things were better with him. Funny, he was now seeing Hermione's mother, who did not seem to care about his furry problem. Both Teddy and he now lived in the large home that had been in her mother's family for at least one hundred years. Strangely, she used to think the home had been Uplotted, but nah, it couldn't be.

Her mother was rather well off with her investments on Happy Kittens, and Remus deserved the life he was living now. Though once in a while she had caught him looking at old pictures and looking forlorn. Even stranger, he would hide them when she came in. Why not share his pictures with Tonks, whatever.

By the way, she needed to tell her mother she was getting a little chubby. She should watch it, at her advanced age of forty-three the weight would keep. Hmm, funny how her boobs had gotten so big, she needed to tell her tomorrow at the dinner party. Her mother, hmm, she also had a secret stash, a shoe box that she kept in a safe secured with state of the art security systems. She had tried to crack the safe open without luck. Whatever, it was all her imagination, Remus and her mother were as vanilla as they came. Her mother, hmm, she better hold on to Remus now that she was so old.

Now, sex with Ron was not what she expected. She had read a lot, and was almost sure that she never had an orgasm. Viktor had sought her, but he had seen too many horrors, and losing his brother had taken a toll on him. He was depressed all of the time, and he played the field a little too much.

Right now, she wanted time for herself and to enjoy life. As her mother had told her, there was enough time. She still had not told Ron that her mother at 43 was pregnant with Remus baby, It would not go over well. Ah, yes, she was not chubby, it was the baby, she smiled. Her mother just told her, and she kept forgetting. It was a secret until tomorrow when they were announcing their wedding at the end of the month. Remus was very happy; back to Ron he was waiting for an answer.

"Ron, this is not a good time. I am just getting started at the Ministry, and as you know I want to start my own firm, and I have been talking to Pucey and Blaise. They all worked for others and want to fly solo. And I also have the investments at the Happy Kittens, same as you. By the way, twenty four is not getting too old to have children." She added.

"Easy for you to have that attitude, I need a wife, the Cannons travel all the time, and I am getting tired of sleeping in hotel beds, all alone half of the year. You don't need to work as you well stated it. You have your share of the Kittens, and, probably, soon you will be working there full time, you don't need your own firm. Even Greg Goyle the new security chief is marrying Susan, and she will also be working for them. Everyone is getting married." He whined and complained.

"Not everyone, wait, an owl. That is strange, it is one of those new owls with two carrying tubes."

She opened the owl window, and let the Ministry Owl, it was one of them, so he sat on the owl perch, and she fed it some of the mouse flour biscuits. All owls loved them, she bought them at the new bakery opened at the under-renovation Knockturn Alley. It was operated by Maxime Hagrid, "Magic treats for Magic pets."

As she read the message, she stood up, flung the scroll aiming for the rubbish bin, and screamed, "FUDGE IS A DIRTY PIG, DIRTY DOG, FUDGE HIM."

Ron appeared confused, Fudge, was it from Fudge? He no longer was at the Ministry. At that moment, the Floo was activated. It was Harry, and he seemed very angry, "FUCK- FUCKING FUDGE, excuse me Mimi, FUDGING FUDGE." Now Ron was utterly confused. He had not seen the tube laying on the table for looking at the screaming Hermione; she looked like a wraith when she got mad, that was something he disliked about her; better put, he was afraid of her when she was so angry.

Harry had a scroll in his hand. He saw the other owl who was looking cool and detached. The magic barn owl could care less about the humans; it had seen some of the same drama for the last hours. The owl was keeping an eye for hexes on his direction; it paid to protect your feathers and your family jewels. Osco a friend from his young chick days, had one of his nuts hexed by an angry witch just an hour ago.

"Shit, shit, and shit. Fuck them all, fuck everyone." Harry yelled.

"Yes, fudge, dammed Fudge, fudge everyone." Hermione replied,

"Ah, I get it," it was Ron's idiotic response, "ingenious, you replace fuck with fudge; changing sweets for shagging, I like that word, very clever." Both Hermione and Harry gave him killer looks.

"Imbecile," the two angry members of the golden-trio muttered. When the angry duo had gone Ron the left over scroll, it was addressed to him. He shrugged his shoulders, it was probably a hoax.

At the Manor later that day

"Draky, love, you have an important owl from the Ministry. It is one of those new things you need to sign. We tried pushing him back, but it would not move. You need to read the scroll because it would not open for us. We were not able to sign it, sorry love, you do it, you need to read it. You need to eat alone tonight because we are on our way for a dinner date, goodnight."

Draco heard the Floo's distinctive sound, just in time for his scream to be heard through the Manor as he read the scroll.

"Mother, Father, Wait, HELP!" Draco ran to the Floo. Two wickedly smiling parents, dressed in leather for a night of clubbing had dashed to destination unknown.

He screamed for Mipzy. "My parents, tell me, where did they go?"

"I is a house-elf, don't cares, don't knows." She knew better and with a pop she vanished, she knew better, Master Draco was throwing a fit and nobody was safe.

The owl was hooting, he was demanding his signature, Draco pulled out his wand and casted a mild-stinging- hex toward the owl's tail. "Fucking owl, fucking Fudge, fucking Mipzy," and he dropped on the floor with his head between his legs.

Malfoy Manor's Guest House

Theo went to the owl window, and there, oh YEAH, the blessed Owl. The owl was leery after delivering several of the mails today. The last arse had zinged his tail, a twit with white hair just yonder, so when Theo gave him a large biscuit in the shape of a mouse, the owl took it with reluctance, hmm it was yummy, a hazard job bonus.

Theo opened his tube, did a little victory dance and then broke out in joyous screams. No sense in delaying the sweet torture, he was going to fix the wedding date today. However, after he got ready, blood curling screams drifted into the guest house. Better idea, go for a beer and turn in early. He did not want to face an angry witch tonight, or an angry Draco, no, not a good idea.

Next Day- Peewee and Mr. Porcupine

After a nightmare night, he woke up to his mother, "Draky there are two Aurors to see you, something about your injuring Ministry property and failing to sign mandatory documents."

"I will not sign, I rather go to prison." Draco answered.

"No, you sign here and be done with whatever it is. We will resolve whatever together. We are a family, and we unite in our problems. Now sign here and be done, I will tell them you are sick." Draco didn't know he was the only on having to sign, it was promising to release the Ministry.

Draco resigned himself to sign and did so. "Please come back, or I will come down, we need to talk." He called his mother before she closed his bedroom door.

Outside of the room, Lucius was waiting still on his night clothes, Narcissa ran to him and kissed his lips a little too long, "You are a genius, we are in," they walked together to the Owlery and tied the tube to the Owl that Fudge Jr had sent for the scroll.

There were no Aurors, it was all made up. Then they ran to the room to continue to try the last of the 'spice your marriage bed, curry hot tips' by Cherry-Pop. They blocked Draco out their room, why ruin a good time.

Draco was fuming his mother never came back, and their bedroom was locked. What was up with them?

At the office.

Theo was waiting for him at the office, he was elated but had to put a face to pretend otherwise.

"Dray, did you get the –"

"I fucking did. The outrage, I need you to get Pucey here at once." Draco looked as if someone had just cut off his balls. Oops, and Theo was dying to share his news. He was bursting to let him know his good news, a blond fairy with curves that wouldn't quit was in his future, oh well.

Selma his secretary, a Finnish witch, a pretty blond with large blue eyes, came in looking frazzled, her robes were scorched, and she was shaking.

"Sir, I told her she couldn't..." and ran in the other direction, right before a small magic tornado, full of angry twisting winds approached Draco's office. "Run, sir, run for your life." That is what she did, horror painted on her doll's face.

The tornado in question was Hermione, the nasty swot from Hogwards, the peewee with bad hair, ugly shoes, and bad attitude. Or at least that was the way she looked at the trials when she had saved all their Pureblood bums. She was a rude hoyden, a true termagant who would be raising Kneazles, and doing needle lace for entertainment until she died. He just plain hated her arse, if she had any. She was a witch-boy, tiny, plain, and zero curves.

"Where is that albino cockroach hiding?" Where the words that preceded her and right behind her, "Hermi, love, he is not worth it, let's go and talk to Kingsley again," it was Potty running after the muddy tornado.

"Nincompoop, are you deaf? Kingsley already said it is needed, we all need to help. But have you noticed how he is not helping. Did he get a letter, of course not, he has his candy on the side, more like seven pieces. You, my dear slug, you also have been speared, yup, we are two shrimps ready for the BBQ, so quit being a prissy old maid and let me go."

That was the reason for the struggle right outside Draco's office. No today, he had promptly pulled out his wand, ready to get rid of the nuisance.

Theo was smarter, he ducked behind the massive couch and just peered from a fairly safe position.

"Miss, Miss, stop or, "plink, plunk, plink," more casualties, three additional bodies to the ground, the floor security wizards.

And just then, two people came in stumbling inside of Draco's office. Draco stood in place, his wand fell to the floor. His eyes were busy cataloging.

Phew, who is the siren…she is dressed in what appears to be a thin-see-through-batiste summer dress, mid thigh, shoulders bare, knee length trousers, ripped in a few strategic places, phew…the hair is tied in an elaborated twist, with clips that looked like small hands, but not very neat, fucking bedroom tresses... with sexy red short toeless booties with silver coins around them, displaying small toes painted blood red, little candy pieces..and a narrow bolero cover held by extra narrow straps enhancing the nicest, tastiest of tits.

Holly fuck! She is hot, who is this witch, phew. His cock stood on attention, his mouth was bone dry, I want her in my bed tonight…no, tonight is too far away, bend her over my desk.

Darn, thought Theo, I should have volunteer for that, hell with Luna. I wonder if I can say there was a mistake. Is that Muddy? Come on Theo volunteer, say it…

Draco kept waiting for the messy swot, when it finally downed on him, Hmm, well, well, well, she is not too bad, but she was the hated bane of his Hogwarts existence. The ugly, well no longer ugly, Hermione Granger, she probably had influenced Kingsley, no she could not have. She would not be angry, and she was ready to hex him out the map. Maybe he needed to reconsider his position.

What was his position? His blood all had gone south, and he was wondering why had he opposed the law. Silly foolish me... Shit, I am ready for honeymoon city, his body parts agreed with him. He stood there and licked his bottom lip, he was drooling…yeah, I'm drooling in more than one place…his mind had turned into a virtual porno sewer.

She hated Draco, she had seen him more than once with the anorexic Slytherin trash who was after married Bill. Bill had changed one hundred percent since he had hooked up with Draco's witch. Fleur was pregnant with their second child, and he left her crying whenever Greengrass came after him. Hermione ended up hugging the broken hearted witch, every time, some times until early morning.

She appraised Draco with a cold eye. Yup, he still looked like a stuffed penguin. "You, you, did you pay something to someone just to annoy me? I am telling you only once, your fudgy company made these surveys, you rigged them. Why me? Tell Fudge the tests are worthless and let's go; by the way, you still look like a stuffed penguin."

He couldn't believe his ears, what was she saying? He was starting to remember why he'd hated her. Tell that to his cock, apparently it was liking her angry display. Yup, I want that ball of fire on my bed, preferably soon, tomorrow, maybe a quick hand fasting later today, I will owl mother in a bit…his mind still going a mile a minute and his fingers wanted to reach and touch the goodies…

She'd jumped in front of Draco and poked his chest as she spoke.

"You witch from hell quit pocking me." Draco pushed her slightly to get her to back up. What firm body, hmm, his hand stayed on her shoulder, shit what soft skin.

"Don't hit me, you coward, you white ferret, you premature balding cockroach, you albino sewer rat..."

"I am not hitting just, whatever, and I am not balding, it is my new hair style, see, see." And he passed his hand by the neatly combed hair looking like a porcupine.. "I would not pay one sickle to tie my name to yours, nasty bookworm. Besides I don't know what the hell you are talking about."

"Does a cheque paid you by the MoM for 133,255.00 Galleons, for a 'population, data-analysis' ring a bell, eh brain giant?"

She pulled out her wand in a dueling stand, chest tight, legs spread a little, muscles outlined, holy cow, Draco's mind kept assessing his now fiancée.

"Prepare to meet your maker Mr. Porcupine."

A/N Hmm, I guess Draco might be in, but Hermione? I like this Hermione, take no prisoners. Hint: Read between the lines.


	3. Draco and his Little Bird

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

 **A/N Well Draco has fallen, an unexpected turn of events. The mightier the are the harder they fall. I guess the day keeps getting worse for Hermione.**

 ***Pewee as a game of words, his family have Pewees. The Pewee is a small bird, for those who confuse it with peewee. Lucius brought them to catch flies, and they were nearly a pest. It is in one of my other stories. Someone pointed out it was misspelled, it wasn't, nevertheless I apologize for my assuming everyone read my other stories. Maybe it is in one of the deleted ones. Yes, the little grey and olive green birds who were indeed pesky but Draco liked them when he was a child.**

 **Draco and His Little Bird, his Pewee***

"Prepare to meet your maker Mr. Porcupine."

Harry came behind her with wand in hand ready to restrain her; too bad that the number one world-champion in dueling, both male and female in their age group, made at 180 degree turn before he could stretch his hand, and Harry found himself bound. Next second, she kept coming towards Draco.

"Tell them your company made a mistake, blond vermin," she growled.

"Theo, come out here right now, Theo. Your insulting is getting old, you seem to be animal fixated. I can be a beast, all right, do you want a demo?" His white shark smile made Hermione uncomfortable and made her back up. Why was he looking at her with glazed eyes? His nose was flaring, was he breathing hard?

Theo had Apparated minutes ago, and he was on his way to see Luna to try his luck.

"Cool it there dear Pewee, it wasn't my doing, but…" he thought about, ' _say no more…fuck she looks hot, wedding night, oh yeah here I come, growl to me Pewee, oh yes_.' His shark smile gleamed and he took steps towards her and she backed. No longer sure what was happening. And why the 'dear?' She felt like a mouse about to be made into a snake snack.

"DRACO my love." Astoria was in the room, " I heard you were chosen for another, tell me it is not so. "

Daphne the super fox (according to Harry's assessment) came running after her, "Astoria, don't be a fool, mother told you time and time again, nothing can be done."

Harry's eyes surveyed his chosen bride, and he was reconsidering his position. She actually look good, not good, but super scrumptious. And he was really not dating, well yes and no, yeah and her? Hmm... Ginny had already accepted her owl and was to marry Neville…hmm. Was Daphne checking him out? He preened and checked her out as well. Hermione already forgotten.

Draco's eyes went from his Pewee to Astoria, and there was no competition. Nop _e, my Pewee wins by a mile_. His one track mind reassured him, _no, no competition, my Pewee is_ _fuckin_ g _hot, yum, yum, tasty Pewee bites._ Hermione had been upgraded to 'his Pewee,' from plain peewee, and, predictably, he looked at the angry witch as if she were a champagne truffle.

She flushed, what is going with this weirdo? And it downed on her, the fudging, freaky bulimic slag was in the room. She turned towards Astoria in one fluid turn, she smelled blood.

"You, you filthy slag," Hermione's attention had been diverted to another more hated person. Draco exhaled in relief.

"Mr. Porcupine did you know this, this, sorry excuse for a witch has broken the home of my friend B…"

"Draky, love don't listen," and she ran, sort of, with her extra mile-high-heels, making Daphne close her mouth tightly not to giggle. Sexy heels, yes, for running, no. She looked like Geishas in old Japanese flicks trying to run away from the Samurai.

"My Best friend Fleu…"

'No, no, shut up Mudblood." Astoria interrupted her with a loud, panicked screech.

"Oh, oh," Harry wisely said, oh, oh indeed.

The room went quiet, even Draco knew better and gave them an ample berth.

"What did you say? Let's hear it again, encore Miss Slag, again?"

With her hair flying around her, her muscles all tense, her chest stuck out… _holly cow, a thing of hotness, her tits, her firm body, phew_ , Draco's one track mind remarked, like father like son. _I've finally fallen in lust._

His father had told him, wait, he activated a memories charm with a flick of his wand, _"Dear son, sooner or later all Malfoy males without an exception, in the UK, the continent, wherever they might be, whenever they met the one, or sometimes the two…if he is lucky…okay, if they meet the witch they really want to shag…" What did he say, he confused him with his one and two bit? Ah yes, gross, but it was gross because it was his mother…he, ah, yes, "want to shag until your dick nearly falls."_ Crude, that was his father, but, oh, yeah, he couldn't wait, who would have guess, yup, she was his shagging dream.

A malicious smile shone when Draco smiled at the traitor witch, yup. What was it, the name his Pewee had for the Greengrass wench? His mind was a bit lust hazy, _ah yes, Miss Slag gets what is_ _coming to her._ _Unwise Astoria, tsk, tsk_..she didn't know that she had stuck her hand in a hungry lioness' cage.

With her snobbier Pureblood attitude at work and expecting Draco's backing, she chose suicide.

"I said, let me spell it out for you, M-U-D-B-L-O-O-D. Did you get it Mudblood?" And she looked at Draco, who was only looking at the lioness with a hungry look of his own.

Hermione smiled an evil grin, Bellatrix had nothing on her, a smile worth of Lucius Malfoy, as Draco later told his dad. As a matter of fact, she seemed possessed by Lucius' Geist. So sweet, so, okay, so hot.

And with her wand, his Pewee emptied a swampy- smelly- mud bucket over Astoria's pristine white linen robes. Leaving her mud covered from head to toe. Yes, she was a Malfoy already, Draco was certain.

"By the way, it won't wash, and any robe you change into will also be covered with mud...along with your own self, until…hmm, until you apologize in front of at least less say, hmm, hmm, 1000 people, or, no, not or, and you must confess the truth of your last year to Draco, and do an unbreakable to leave Bill Weasley alone, ah, and move to Australia, no, wait, to New Zealand."

She tapped her lip with her wand as if she were thinking really hard, "Ah, yes, and the mud will stay for 24 hours after that...to see how real mud feels on you." And Hermione snickered softly, Draco had heard that snicker before, where?

Astoria whined "Draky…"

"No, I want to hear first about Bill Weasley." He was now extra pissed, all those visits to check on the reports from the curse breaker retained by her father, indeed. Visits that lasted over an hour while he waited for her in a family limo, she would burn for that. Fucking shagging another while he waited for her…No,no, and no.

"Yes I do too, do tell us, we all want to hear," it was Lucius. Narcissa added, "Aha, we were right, Draco doesn't Miss Greengrass look lovely wearing the new earthy look?" His parents had arrived, and they were beyond angry.

He had to smile. His parents were arses but this time they were right.

"Ah here comes Mr. Darky himself in blood and flesh. Please, I want to know, do tell as you just said, how long did it take to fix your hair." Hermione sized her most disliked Death Eater.

Lucius narrowed his eyes, was this witch out for blood? She must be, she looked like his grandfather when he bled opponents dry. She had that feral blood lust look about her, she was scary, no wonder Rabastan was afraid of her.

"Aha, I have it from good sources that you use reading specs. I know the Muggle optometrist, he is my cousin. Didn't you know I sponsored his Diagon-Alley shop? And are we wearing bifocal contact lenses? How old are we?"

Lucius turned red as a beet, not sure if this had been such a good idea. Yes, whitewashing was good, but at what price?

Draco had a sudden idea. "Father what do you know of the study? I remember seeing some notes on the studies, in pairing something or other?"

Both Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other and grimaced, this was the end of their great scheme, and now Draco was onto them…it had been a short lived sweet victory.

Draco, added, "If so, seeing the results…good for you dad, great idea." And the three Malfoys looked at each other with complicity. Now, he cautiously approached his new fiancée. How he wished to touch her.

"Pewee my love, better be ready, wedding bells are ringing really loud, like tomorrow. I am ready for our honeymoon and you better be. I read the decree, the union must be consummated the wedding day, no birth control, marital relations at least so often blah, blah, blah. And, we all must help as Kingsley well put it. You know? Mother use your genius, wedding at the Malfoy Chapel tomorrow at 18:00."

Narcissa giggled and pinched her snake's tight bum. Hmm, her snake wasn't biting the hook, he was peeved about the glasses and contact lenses out in the open.

Hermione directed her anger to Draco, she was snarling, and Draco was looking at her with a glazy look, one that she finally understood and angered her. No, she wasn't going to become a snakes's sex toy, no, no, and N.O. She pointed her wand at Draco.

Harry got free with Daphne's help, pulled his wand out, created a magic net, restrained Hermione, took her wand, and bound her wrists together, just in case. She spewed complaints and insulting remarks, thus he casted a silencing charm. All while Draco admired her as if she were undressing in front of him. Yes, he was under the lust curse.

"Sorry my little bird , better safe than sorry." Draco told her while biting his lip to drown a moan, looking at her bound, gave him some wickedly naughty ideas. If he had to guess, everything she did did the same. In his mind she was H.O.T. and all her actions were deemed sexy; nothing could change his mind, he was traveling fast on the lust Autobahn, fast and reckless.

Daphne stood very closed to Harry and blushed; she whispered to Harry," I am glad it was you, I am the other witch Pansy was telling you about it. We have shared for a while, and we think is hot. She says we can share and later file for a triad. Her name was not in the list." And let the tip of her tongue barely touch Harry's earlobe.

At this Harry preached to Hermione. "Mimi, maybe it was a good idea, we all need to cooperate."

"I saw that. I'll get you traitor, I will get everyone."

Nobody listened, everyone was making their plans. Draco was busy calling security to dispose of the muddy mess in his office, and arranging a press conference for Astoria's public humiliation. She deserved it in two counts, at the very least, she used and betrayed him; and she insulted his bonbon, his darling Pewee, the one and only Hermione Granger, soon to be a Malfoy. The later on was a no-no, many had died along the Malfoy's history for such offenses, their witches were sacred.

Ron had come to the Malfoy's tower to meet his bride. He welcomed the dreaded scroll, why not? He was happy to have a sure thing, and was specially static after meeting his future bride, she was a true fox. The Ravenclaw heiress was Theo's good friend and had helped put the study together, hence, she had chosen the one she had wanted since ever. So there he was, walking with Lydia holding hands, Hermione all but forgotten... until he heard the commotion, and soon, he was one of many looking at the ongoing play.

It wasn't long before he realized why Hermione had left home like an angry wind; it happened right after after Blaise had brought the results of the investigation behind the study. He was slow but not a dummy and was feeling cheated. He was going to say his piece, fudge, Hermione was hot, a dream, and, moreover, she was his, thenthings she could do...This was a plot to steal what was rightfully his. They were triying to steal his witch, his Hermione.

"Hey," he started when he felt a hand…it slipped under his robe, inside his troussers, touched his belly, lower, and the body of the beautiful Lydia pressed against his back. And by Merlin, she felt good. She whispered, "Let's go to my flat, get acquainted, and make plans for our wedding…Who wants to deal with that nest of snakes and that very angry lioness, what do you say?" Ron's mind had ceased functioning, he was putty on her clever hands, after all she had selected him.

Meanwhile Draco activated the Muggle system to play a re-mix of wedding marches, he was ready. What a great day, bless his parents, bless Fudge, bless everyone...his mind was now stuck on an angry lioness growling and naked on his bed.

 **A/N Lol poor Hermione she is alone, everyone is happy but her...she is forgetting something, a victory, Astoria is history because of her.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Reluctant Bride

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

For those who missed it, peewee is a name used for a young child, it is no actually bad. In USA the softball league for younger juniors is called the **Pee** wee League. A **pe** wee is a small grey american bird that catches flies. Draco loves the little grey birds. In the previous chapter he upgraded her from a **pee** -wee to **My Pe-** wee. Two different things, yet pronounced the same. The point was he no longer wanted to call her short, but my little bird, he totally likes her, and he wouldn't be nasty, and he wants to be liked by her. Maybe it is difficult to realize the two different spellings, I probably failed in conveying the message. :). Read the chapter and you will find out about the Pewee tale. By the way, I've been informed that the word peewee has different meanings in other countries, live and learn.:)

 **THE RELUCTANT BRIDE**

Five days later, the big day was nearly there. This night was the evening of the wedding day; not soon enough for Draco, but the idea of a next day wedding was just not doable. Five days were the minimum to orchestrate such an event, Narcissa kept telling him.

Draco had bellyached the entire time, "Mother what if my little bird, my sweet Pewee should escape, it will be your fault."

"Dracky, the next day was too difficult. As it is, we almost didn't make it." Never mind having to coordinate with Hermione's mother, who had refused the offers to stay at the Manor. Which was a good thing because Narcissa didn't like Dr. Granger's fiancée, the nasty werewolf who was her niece's widower, and she didn't want him to come near her; she had her reasons.

"Draky, darling, you cannot imagine the work. We had to give those coming from far a few days notice." Not true, they already knew.

Lucius looked irritated, "What is that ridiculous name you call your bride?" He figured it and didn't like it. It was another reminder of his schemes gone bad. Whereas he knew how to make gold multiply, all his other clever ideas ended up in disaster. However the pewees was an unforgettable one. Both Lucius and Draco remembered.

 _That summer long ago, a swarm of pesky flies had invaded the barns, the gardens, everywhere. The swarm was a result of a poorly executed dark charm cast by Draco when he was seven. He'd read it in a book, and thought they referred to fire flies; and what child, or adult, doesn't like fire flies? A friend who liked natural solutions to pest control, had sold Lucius magically enhanced pewees, a small fly catching bird from across the pond, to get rid of the pests._

 _Lucius decided that if a little enhancement was good, more was better, and he fed them a potion in the bird bath; he had wanted the flies gone for the Summer Solstice ball, and made super fly catchers. Soon, the flies were gone, but the pewees' breeding cycle messed up, and they nested several times; before long, they had clouds of the little grey birds, everywhere._

 _Lucius wanted to kill them, but Draco heard, loved the small birds and begged for their saftey. For reasons unknown to everyone, the grey flock followed Draco everywhere even inside the Manor, and bird droppings were all over the place. The birds ruined the Ball, they were all over the guests, the food, what a disaster. By fall time most were gone, and Draco cried for days. He still believed his father was behind the massive exodus. One day he would find out, and Lucius would pay, he was a Malfoy and kept tabs, it ran in their blood_.

Draco didn't answer, but at his father's, "Drop the silly name, your bride is too pretty to be called after such drab pest, why?"

"Because she is a tiny witch, but the real reason is that I used to call her a peewee, a derogatory name calling, she was and is petite; and since she is tiny as the pewees, the name stuck, besides is none of your business. The pewees weren't and aren't a pest." He gave Lucius a suspicious look, Lucius looked the other way.

"Whatever, but he witch is out for blood, better watch out for her. Don't say that I didn't warn you. She reminds me of my grandfather, the same look. He was a blood thirsty wizard, nasty wicked words were always spewing out of his lips, and he bled his enemies dry, literally," his eyes looked far away. "Ah, yes, you are lucky, very, she will make a fine Malfoy witch," he raised his eyebrows a couple of times, "I've noticed the lust is upon you, well deserved, she is a veritable beauty."

Later that day Draco stood by her room and told the guard to take a short break.

"My bride to-be-tomorrow, are you here?" Draco had volunteered to get her since even the house elves feared her.

He knocked again but nobody answered. After a slight hesitation, he came in followed by one of the Kneazles. The felines liked to follow Draco, they knew the chances that one or two pewees might be near him and perhaps they would get lucky.

When the weather was warmer, the small birds would find their way into the Manor, still attracted to Draco's magic, nothing could be done; even the Dark Lord had tried and failed, not even Nagini ever caught one. Moreover, Draco still protected the little birds, and they were untouchable. The Kneazles would get zapped when trying to have a fresh fowl snack, not that it stopped them from trying. Lucius suspected that his magic reinforcement had made the flying vermin invincible and indestructible.

"My sweet bride, my MiMi, I am in the room…" he stopped and listened, hmm, the shower was running. A wicked smile gleamed on Draco's face, _why not, it won't hurt. I can always feign surprise. After all, we are nearly married, I can inspect the goods before the final purchase. She might even like it…Now, now, no lies, my Pewee might get nasty…who cares…_

"Hey, I am coming in just in case you might be in, I have a gift …"

He pushed the door to the dressing room, and he froze in place. _Have I died and this is an angel? Well, my idea of one._

If he was already hard, now he was beyond aroused. His cock throbbed, and all he could hear was his blood rushing.

She didn't scream _, let him look, what is the sense, by tomorrow he will do more than looking_. _I know the drill, we will be forced to drink a lust potion. Gag, I will need a triple shot and an eye mask. Stupid law, disobedience carries a high price, Azkaban and losing your wand, just do it._

She stood there, her foot up on a low foot rest, she was facing the door, giving him a full frontal view between her thighs. _Damn, her freshly washed totally naked body is still dripping, lucky water._

He swallowed to wet his dry mouth, his eyes traveling the promised land, his mind stuttering, if that were possible. His innate ability to catalog all he saw was in full force. _How, how, Merlin…the creamy treats topped with those delicious pale cherries, oh gods. Lick them, yes taste them, run your lips and your tongue. Botticelli's Venus is nothing, give me my witch…that sweet firm bod, holly cow… my tongue lapping the water droplets…fuck I am thirsty. Go, walk, do it, lick her, all the way down to that yummy treat…she trims it, only an arrow, damn the naughty Pewee, my witchy, mine. Move…_

Hermione's eyes narrowed, her lips pursed and twisted to the side. She was used to the boys 'walking in' when she showered during their stint in the Forest. They were pervies at the time and wanted a free peep show. No skin of her back, she had no hang ups with her body. She had gone with her parents to Muggle resorts all her life were nude sunbathing was not unusual. The body was the body, but in the Wizarding world with their Victorian attitudes, well…come to think, Wilbur wasn't any different; he had screamed like a girl when he had seen her sunbathing during a vacation and had thrown a towel to cover her, the prude.

She stopped drying, "Are you going to move? You look like a frozen penguin. What are you looking at, and are you doing in my room? Are you coming to get me out my cell?"

He still stood in place, one foot stretched in front of him, he was catatonic. His eyes fixed on what? She followed the path of his pupils and saw his eyes' target, "You, you, pervert, the nerve, didn't 'the prettiest of them all,' tell you that it was rude to stare." She dropped the towel; harrumphed; lowered her foot; wrapped a towel…around her hair, her head was dripping after all; and came towards him, less than happy.

Draco was still frozen, well, not completely, his eyes weren't, neither was he below his waist. His arms unlocked the moment she reached him with her arm stretched out, ready to push him

His arms locked around his prey, the witch gave a surprised strangled sound. She hadn't seen it coming. The surprise attack, as she saw it, had disabled her temporarily. His hands got busy at work sliding down to her bum. Once the target was reached, he both caressed the soft, luscious cheeks, and brought her closer.

His vocal chords remained locked, and only tiny moans could be heard at the instant that his aroused cock felt the pressure of her body. His lips moved across her face rapidly, he was already in a frenzy. She was no match for his masterful bedroom skills..

Hermione was amazed at how she liked the ferret's hands on her bum, and his hard weapon against her belly (Ron called his bit, 'my best weapon,' if only). His tall, solid body was fine as well. Her hormonal reaction — she later thought that it had been purely instinctual—had temporarily distracted her.

Draco's mind no longer functioned, he was overtaken by lust. His hips pressing against her felt so good. Her fragrance surrounded him inside the steamy bathroom, further inflaming him. He pushed her towards the sink counter, to have better access. He nearly had her there, when his lips were next to her mouth.

This was also the moment she opened her eyes, her inner Hermione had tapped her shoulder, _'Girl, wake up, those arms belong to your scaly enemy, and that large hardness is his, yuck!'_

Indeed, her open eyes revealed Draco's closed eyes and felt his lips nearly upon hers. She pushed him with all her might; he stumbled backwards and saw her eyes blazing with disgust. With a shrilly voice she screamed,"OUT. OUT. DIRTY SNAKE, QUIT MOLESTING ME…" along with a stream of nastiness and false accusations, not mad at him, mostly mad with herself because she had felt equally aroused.

Draco straightened and responded, "Listen you witch, say it, you liked it." The one-track Draco was back, and all he could think was about her body still present on his hands. _Yes, she did, she wanted it. I can smell you, your aroused body. So pretty, so naked and so angry. My lioness... growling...chasing me…_

He smiled one of his predatory smiles, "Aha, methinks you are so angry but it's not at me, oh no, you are mad at yourself you because you liked it so much, ha, ha." He looked at her lazily and appreciative. _Oh yes sweet bonbon, you li…_

He froze again with the view in front of him when she turned around and bent to pick up her towel _. Not possible, perfection, true beauty, my witch is a perfect treat front and back_... our w _edding night is not soon enough_.

He knew better and turned to leave, but at the door, he turned around, and was greeted by a evil glare that would scare a lesser wizard.

"Cool it, I am going...ah, here, for tomorrow," he moved to a counter and dropped a gorgeous pearl necklace with a pendant of a grey bird holding an emerald.

"I had it made for you, my sweet Pewee, my witch…the mother of my children…ah, children, the making…" his smile scared her.

He heard her growl when he left, listening her nasty response. She was hot, but her mouth… _yes, her mouth, those lips around my cock, that pink tongue licking it …Yup Draco you are in trouble, face it, you will put up with her nastiness to get to the yummies you saw earlier._

He had not noticed that his light color trousers and cashmere silk jumper, were soaked. Lucius who was coming towards him guffawed, "Were you trying to catch a slippery witch," he taunted Draco. He was proud if his son. He was lucky marrying his true lust, love would come soon enough, maybe, it came for those who married their true lust, whatever, the past was gone.

"If I did, so what? But really, she will never accept me. Why did Mother had to have such a big wedding, why? My witch is about to bail. How much longer before she escapes?"

 **The Unhappy Bride. Wedding Day-**

Malfoy Manor was bursting at the seams. The society doors had indeed opened for the Malfoy, what a coup, a non-violent one, almost. The guest list of thousands was nearly fully attended. Of course the invitations and preparations, were underway days before the owls had delivered the marriage mandates.

Everyone was talking, a Malfoy no less, dark as a midnight shade, marrying the Princess of Light, the golden witch, a Muggle at that. It was true, everyone agreed the Malfoy had done it, their sins would be all forgotten when the vows were said. The white wedding theme said it all, the Manor was dressed all in white; the formula was simple, a bride in thru the Manors door, and every wall that was stained with sins was washed white. And the Malfoy would again be at the center of it all.

Great move, and the study had been a great success judging from all the happy newlyweds, most have been real well analyzed matches; some more than others, at least four were made to specifications; namely: Hermione and Draco, Harry and Daphne, Theo and Luna, and Ron and Lydia; it paid to be in charge of the results. What they hadn't really checked, was that Hermione was really Draco's best match, as for Hermione, well, she had many maybes, but nothing concrete. Then best match was a squib by many points was a Muggle noble, and that wouldn't do.

 **Here doesn't come the Bride**

Hermione looked like a princess, an angry one, Hermione was still partially bound. She was kept in partial restrains whenever she was taken out her non-magic proof room. Paid guards were kept all around to prevent an untoward escape.

Draco was sick of her attitude, and all he wanted was to be married to able to shag her. His mind was stuck and all he could think was about her, but her sharp tongue was taking a toll.

It would seem she remembered each of his transgressions against her since day one. The damn witch kept tabs, who would have known. The list was long, a litany, a play by play of each, down to location, time, to include what he wore at the time. His friends were all laughing, all knew that she didn't want to marry him. Their prince truly hooked by a siren who despised him, it was way too sweet to let it pass, and all were advising him to wear protective gear tonight.

"Draco, she is hotness personified, but, bloody hell, she is an evil witch. If I were you, I would protect my bits with a charm you are sure to find in your father's library. Maybe the same that made the nasty little birds indestructible."

He had given her a few kisses near the mouth and nearly got her, but as soon as she opened an eye, his life was in peril. Last evening when he saw her wet from shower, he was catatonic for hours. When he walked away from Lucius his eyes were flooded with reels of her from the second he saw her wet body. People just buzzed around him. He kept thinking that his angry Pewee was a dream come true. Harry had called her Mimi, and he also liked that name. One-track-Draco only thought in terms of sex with his witch. He was worthless at work and everywhere else; so his thoughts were nothing new, _Mimi is a fine name, only four syllables, well actually two...a great boudoir name while I drive inside the tight paradise, Mi-Mi_ … _cannot wait to practice_. When a name took him to sex land, he'd vaguely realized how deep he was in.

Hermione had been dressed in her finery by force. Her mother had finally showed up, wearing a chic retro hat with her face partially coved by a silk net.

She was in a tiff, so her beautiful mother, another petite witch with the same curly hair, tried to calm her daughter. The Muggle mother, who had been eyed by most males over 30, was an object of talks all round. Too bad she was wearing Remus ring, they were marrying, maybe that was the reason Remus growled whenever he caught someone's eye. Hmm, oh well.

"Hermione, honey, darling, please be reasonable, you need to settle down, " her mother held the angry daughter's hand.

"Yes, settle down? It seems everyone is cozy with their picks. Luna the traitor, she is nearly shagging Theo, I just saw them going behind a curtain, they are marrying later today. As for Harry, he won't look at me on the eye, yes, he is with Daphne, and I saw him with his arm around Pansy, well around both their waists. Even Ron, so much for let's marry now, less than a week ago, now ready to marry some strange witch…" she seemed defeated.

"Sigh, and…well no… Astoria has it worse," and a wicked smile a came across her lips…"He he he, that Pureblood snob that looked down on me." She laughed quite unpleasantly. Her mother raised an eyebrow, frankly, her daughter was showing the worse of her character, she sounded like an evil witch.

Hermione was glad, Nobody trusted Astoria, and Lucius had made a bracelet enhanced with Magical Muggle tech. If she came within 20 meters of Bill, the alarm would flash at the Malfoy security headquarters. She owed him one.

But, wait, Lucius had sent her a cuff, made of platinum and gold, the head of a lioness and a snake head at each end, the eyes emeralds and rubies…Lucius-the-snake sending her a 'little present,' the thought of being in that family…

"Mom, quick, I need to barf…"

"Not again, enough is enough, that makes it worse, six times in two hours are too many. You have to do it, or better, time to take your place in our world. Why not? You will nor even accept any of your tittles; would it kill you to be properly addressed? By the way, Wilbur is waiting for you; our families, your dear departed father's family and his go back to the Crusaders times. Old traditions, if there is a marriageable Granger daughter still single at 24 she must..."

"No, no, stop it. Don't use Father. Don't say it."

"Knock, knock''

A squeaky voice, it was Mipsy the bossy elf, "Missus you hurries, ten minutes."

"That little b.i.t.c.h no wonder poor Dobby went batty, she was his aunt. I hate them all."

Her mother tried her best to ignore her and continued " Wilbur is right outside, your father signed an old contract, and may I remind…"

Hermione tuned her mother out, she sighed. Wilbur was the driest, dullest man in the entire universe, boring didn't come close, and a prude to top it all. She had tried, after all he wasn't bad in the looks department, truly he was nearly as pretty as the prettiest, so during her hormonal years she sat on his lap. Needless to say, it had not ended well. He accused her of trying to tempt him, and how improper it was. And how about when she sunbathed topless, sigh. If he had shown a little interest, she was willing at the time. True she had been, what 16? Maybe younger, no worries, her mother would brow beat her, he was high nobility, and the only way out this mess. Who knew they said shy males were fire crackers in bed.

His father an Earl, was her father's childhood friend, and if she wasn't married five moths before her 24th b-day, it was walking down the aisle with him. She had agreed when she was 17, before going with Harry, at the time 24 years old seemed 100 years away. Somehow her mother had known about Unbreakables, she said Harry had told her, just a little insurance. Her own fault for not being careful.

"Fine, you win I'll do it but count on this, I will be out a minute later after it is legally possible."

Her mother started crying, Hermione rolled her eyes, "Here we go."

"It is difficult being pregnant and all this…"

"Mom you cannot pull out the pregnant card all the time. You have done this about 1,000 times by now. Face it, to them I will always be a Mudblood."

Her mother with her bag of mother's tricks started to say something, sometimes she could swear her mother was a Slytheryn. A good thing she wasn't magical, otherwise it would be a given. Why, she had dried her tears and looked like a rattlesnake, sounding her rattle to warn her of the impending attack. Hermione did a double take...nah, just seeing nonsense.

"Darling? What if I confess an itty-bitty lie of omission, one that I've hidden for years... for your own good." Her eyes had an unhealthy gleam.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, she hated the 'for your own good preamble,' it was never good, "What now? Let it roll, I cannot even start to guess, let's see, no, hmm, yeah, you are a witch, and you been hiding, because, let's see."

She should have looked at her mother nodding her head, looking somewhat relieved.

* * *

a/n oh, oh, Hermione is bound to find more bad news. Why not, nothing seems to be going well. She is another kind of Bridezilla, a very peeved one. Any guesses of what might be going on?


	5. Chapter 5 Not Letting Sleeping Dogs Lie

Since this story has turned into a headache, I will cut it short, just the chapters already written. I am tired of ugly PMs and anonymous nonsense. Again P-EE-WEE is one word, P-E-WEE is another (sort of), it was game of words going from hate to love just with a word change. Enough said, for those who don't know, disobedience of a magical law/decree is punishable with either losing your wand or a prison sentence in Azkaban. Remember this is not a drama but meant to be light. And hopefully the cut and paste didn't trash the text. Have fun, this is a Hermione not willing to compromise, mostly because there is too much going on. Why not let her vent.

 **Musical Parents or a Pit of Snakes**

"Darling? What if I confess an itty-bitty lie of omission one that I've hidden for years for your own good." Her eyes had an unhealthy gleam.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, she hated that 'for your own good' preamble, it was never good, "What now? Let it roll, I cannot even start to guess let's see, no, hmm, yeah, you are a witch and you been hiding because...hmm let's see."

She should have looked at her mother nodding her head, looking somewhat relieved.

Meanwhile, Lucius and Narcissa had heard the loud fight. Outside the room in a silenced charm waiting room, several Muggle nobles sat, to include a couple of Royals. Wilbur, a tall and arrogant Lord, paced up and down. He had informed the Malfoy that should Hermione refuse their son, she had a contract with him since he was seven.

He had waited long enough and frankly, he was about to challenge their son. He was barely magical but he was a fencing champion, and he had wanted (not loved) the silly girl for too long. He was seven years older and wanted to be respectful, which was difficult when he was twenty three, and she'd enjoyed taunting him.

At thirty, he wanted a wife and a partner, and Hermione was it. For fun and play he had a long standing mistress, as it should be. Even his prince had done it, it was the natural order of things, a young, pretty desirable wife for show and children, and a mistress who pleased him. Even his father had done his own take of the theme.

The older Malfoy stomachs were in knots thinking that their prized fish was about to get away, and their idiotic son wanted to play the modern man. "Spank her and shag her," had been Lucius advice, "it works, ask your mother," and Narcissa laughed coyly.

At this Draco'd screamed in disgust,"Yuck, I already know too much, yuck."

And now things were looking grimm.

Inside the room, Hermione continued her tirade. She pursed her lips, knitted her brows, and tapped her lips with her finger, "Hmm, let me see is Voldemort my father?" And she turned like an owl to check on her mother who cringed and walked three steps back.

Her mother shook her head in denial, "Well, hmm, err, hmm, cough, choke..not ..."

Hermione's eyes opened wide, "Wait there non-mother, as in you are not sure if I am the snake's spawn? Gods, I am going to be sick. And what was your answer to my question are you a witch in hiding?"

"Ah, you hadn't guessed, I am relieved for a moment I thought you knew." Her mother smiled looking at ease.

"No, this is not possible, I was being sarcastic," now her hair had fallen from her updo and was furiously flying around her. Her restrains had evaporated, not that her mother had noticed.

The tears again and now there was someone at the door, "My love, darling are you okay? I sensed your upset. Open up."

"Let them all come the more the merrier. Yup, let's count, Remus traitor number 2, my mother number 1, and Harry number 3…the band of brothers in treason." The list kept growing, revenge was going to take a while.

"Come in," she moved her finger and opened the door.

"You do wandless and your restrains?" Her mother looked at her with interest.

"Yes, since I was 13 so what?" She asked defiantly.

Remus ran to hold his dear Jean's waist and growled when Hermione kept coming.

"Hermione kitten you need…"

"Yeh, stop it, don't kitten me and save your breath..I need to respect my mother, she is pregnant, blah, blah, blah…You made her pregnant not I."

She looked at the not so liked couple with utter contempt, "Save it Remus, the traitor who I call mother just dropped a bomb, I am a Half-blood so it seems that Mrs. Lying witch…"

"Respect her, I mean it," Remus growled rather menacing, "not a Half-blood your mother had to hide, she had her reasons."

Hermione's lip trembled for a second, Remus her hero, her second or was it her third crush, had just growled to her for the second time. Who cared? She didn't not her, and quickly the anger returned.

Lucius and Narcissa had entered the room from the side entrance, closed the door behind them, and stayed right out the main room.

"The mother lode, let's see, I'm not a Mudblood, ehem, a Muggle but everyone thinks so." She stared from one to the other.

"So who was my father exactly? Aha and your real name? And why have you been hiding?"

"You don't need to tell her if she is being this ugly," Saint Remus or Traitor # 2 advised.

What was this? Remus was kissing her mother's cheek? What the heck? Hermione started yelling, "This is not right. I want to wake up. This is not right, this is a nightmare."

The winds that accompanied her greatest angers, were already blowing.

"Okay, let's go and marry me to the ferret, the son of the prettiest of them all also known as Mr. Darky and Lucius the snake. And what else? I am a Half-Blood or maybe more, however I had to be insulted my entire life." Then she calmed her voice, "even more troublesome for all others, ha, ha. Do you know what I'm thinking? I will turn-in in my wand since it is unnecessary. Who cares, I just pretended to use it." She shrugged her shoulders.

Lucius hated the prettiest-nickname, and once again he could swear that she was his grandfather's reincarnation, beautiful, powerful, clever and with a razor sharp tongue. He was the most dangerous wizard ever, nice most of the time but everyone had to run whenever he was displeased.

"No, not a Half-blood, tsk, tsk, darling don't be hasty, a Pureblood." Her now re-labeled-pretend mother interjected.

"Aghh, no, no, and no." She came towards her mother while Remus hackles rose, his hair stood and he got in between them, snarling.

"Your name now right now, no more of this. Wait don't say it, my heart is going to go boom, and I am way too young for heart failure."

"There you go, my name is Nannette Jean L'orc or Je m'appel Nan.." She just said it, there and also in her mother tongue as well.

"Ha, indeed," her eyelids half down not friendly, the lying imposter, "I never heard of a L'orc family."

Outside the main room right on the entrance niche Narcissa turned pale,"Lucius, why haven't you said something before now?"

"Because I didn't know," he had paled even more and his heart started to bleed; he had never been 100% truthful to Narcissa. He had asked his father to help him re-route his Malfoy-lust when all seemed hopeless. Today was horrible because the re-routing was vanishing. This was bad and his father was dead, he would need to ask Draco if it was all together possible. He thought her dead as everyone had said. They stood quietly listening.

"Darling, I have used a Color-Vario plus a light glamour all my life to hide on site. I was raised by the Grangers who picked me up after my entire family was murdered. When I became pregnant I had to hide from the order, and from the Dark Lord, and from others, ahem. I was under a death threat, ahem. Someone told Dumbledore my identity after fooling him forever." She looked very upset but Hermione ignored it.

"Don't stop," she urged.

"I did what I could, hid my powers with a spell made by my grandfather and ran back to the Grangers. Robert a squib, who was my senior by nearly twenty years and lovers with Wilbur's father (also a squib) both rest in peace, gladly married me. It was the perfect cover for the entire family, and you well know how much your grandfather loved you."

It all started making sense, all of it, her father's hunting trips, vacations with Wilbur and her father and the unusual sleeping arrangements; her mother never taking her to the train station; Remus immediately liking her mother and greeting like old chums, of course, the damn wolf had known her mom's scent...she had been played like a guitar..."

"Here my love," a voice, the imposter's was coming thru a tunnel, no matter, she looked.

Her mother, the imposter, was a blond the color of melted gold with strands of silver; the eyes lighter with blue flecks, the nose a little larger, and other light face mods. She was still just as pretty.

Remus eyes went cloudy with lust…"You are even prettier," and kissed her, and her non-mother smiled-shyly, this was bad.

Hermione hadn't noticed, but she also had a Color-Vario that was attached to her mother's except her hair was backwards. Silver blond with melted gold highlights, her eyes were steely grey, and her skin nearly alabaster. All the rest was nearly her. She saw the color of her skin and screamed, then ran to the mirror and screamed some more.

"Mom, this hair but for the gold streaks is, is, is…agh, no, no, and no, the prettiest of the wizards' hair, no, my eyes, my skin…please, please tell me this is a mistake."

Her mother made a face and mumbled, "Thanks to God, it is good to know who your father is," Remus heard.

"Is he my father? No, don't say it, hush, hush. So why why are you letting me marry, he no…"

And she calmed some and looked at her mother coldly.

"No, my dear mother do the trick backwards, what is the sense. Put me back, I don't want to find out my relationship to whoever. I am innocent, I am a parental victim. Don't worry, I will Obliviate myself."

"Dear, weren't you listening? We already told you, I didn't know you see because I'd done a complex color-vario. I wasn't sure how was your father, I had two lovers that Yuletide. One was hmm, Tom Riddle. When you were born your hair mimicked mine, and I just learned today who was your father, and darling, I am so relieved. Now, do you understand why I was hiding from Tom, he wanted you."

Hermione was feeling faint, "Do tell, why the Snake-Wizard? Were you crazy? And why the Order, and why are you hiding from Beauty?"

"I was young and not very clever," her mother appeared distress not that it made a difference, Hermione was truly in shock.

"I need a glass of water, make that a double vodka." Hermione waved her hand and a glass appeared on her hand. Remus just shook his head, he'd seen her abilities for a while and attributed them to her dark heritage.

"As to the other, I will explain later, yes there is more. And yes, you cannot marry today."

Lucius ran into the room, he wouldn't look at her in the eye, his heart was not beating correctly, yet he was elated, it was time to lie, a bit of damage control, "Nannette so, ahem, you see I got cold feet, cough ...when I was going to marry Narcissa." He choked, he couldn't lie, not about his love for Nanette; hell, he was about to hold her and kiss her, "but thanks for my beautiful daughter."

And he turned to Hermione, "I aways wanted a daughter." He hugged her and kissed her head with true love and affection, meanwhile her arms hanged limp.

Hermione couldn't breath. She didn't notice Remus frozen in surprise, growling softly looking at Narcissa who was moving away from Remus.

"Everyone, we need to stop this wedding. It is a good thing you never let Draco, ahem. It was fortunate."

"Yes, but you, you, you, are you my father? Mother say it, she has not yet said it once. "

Remus wasn't happy, "Nanette you and the Dark Lord?" He looked at Narcissa again who looked the other way, her cheeks flushed.

"Sorry, darling, my grandfather was Grindelwald, hence my hiding from the order. I've already told you that I was the last person alive from my family, all had been killed by the Order, yes by Dumbledore. I was hiding with the Grangers, my guardians, until I came to visit Orion my fourth cousin, right after Hogwarts. Tom was a fling...oh, now look at her hair again. You see the green streaks, those come from my grandfather. The first to show them, I knew it his magic runs strong thru her veins. I am digressing, where was I? Yes, I had to hide because Tom wanted to marry me, and from Lucius because ... well…"

"No, no, I must have died and gone to Hades; now I am related to the darkest of all." Hermione looked desolate and plopped on the couch.

Two minutes later Hermione looked invigorated, a truly magical transformation. Nah, not really, she was seeing some positive outcomes.

"Great at least I am off the hook. You all know something? I like the hair combo. No Draco, right Daddy?" She was thinking that it was quasi-cool being at the top of the food chain. Plus Lucius looking at her with such pride. It was sweet and kind of suited her. Yes it did, she had remembered that in her father's eyes Wilbur had always been number one, no wonder, he was the real son of his beloved. But truly, she also felt bad for the ill fated couple, Robert and William. The two had to hide their love till the end, so sad.

"It is great, we must call the farce off, isn't that right daddy dearest?" Still no liking the Prettiest-of-them-all...that much.

Narcissa came forward, "Nanette, imagine my surprise to see you here." She looked worried.

Narcissa looked at Lucius, "I heard everything, you had your secrets and I had mine. A few days before we were to marry, I was mad seeing you moon over Nanette's old letters. You hid and sobbed day and night. Yes, dear Nanette, the snake here cried until we finally had a real honeymoon one month later, you broke his heart when you ran, he tried to die, not very flattering."

Lucius blushed, "Sorry darling, I apologize for my untoward behavior. You see dear Nannette, well, sometimes a Malfoy loves a witch and has lust for another and well…" He twisted his mouth, he was stuck.

What he had said was all true, but he hadn't say who was his love, his darling, or who was who. The old spell was cracking at seeing Nanette again, good thing he still lusted after Narcissa, barely, not really. And looking at his love's shinning eyes and the way she was looking at him, really hurt.

"Stop while you are ahead, I don't like where this is going." Narcissa warned him missing Bellatrix's help. And hoped to hell he wouldn't find out because he might kill her, in any case it wouldn't be nice.

Remus growled again, at Lucius whose eyes were glued to Nanette, who was no longer sure about her feelings, she ran because Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange were going to murder her. Bellatrix was demented but she loved her little sister until she died. Truly she had mourned Lucius until now, she grimaced. She wished…she did, her Lucius, and tears flooded her eyes.

Remus moved closer to Narcissa and looked at her with angry eyes, he had never been close enough to her to sniff her real well and wanted to be sure. When he did, he snarled angrily and made a sign to her with his index and middle fingers pointed at his eyes, and then to hers as in, 'I see you.' Moony snarled as well, S _he is the 'Black cousin' in Diagon Alley, she dies, the liar._ Narcissa visibly cringed.

Hermione had caught the entire back and forth between Remus to Narcissa, and didn't miss the non-mother and her-to-be-father's looks, and she didn't like them one bit. Her progenitors looked at each other as lovers in old movies, a tragedy as far as she was concerned, too bad, so sad.

"So what are your wife's secrets, I smell a dead fish. She looked scared when she saw Mom, and her thoughts were loud. She kept thinking about Bella and her hubby, you ask her. And did she have a slip with hmm, who, not sure, who, daddy dearest?" Nobody questioned how she 'heard' thoughts, minor details in the midst of this drama.

"Daddy, ah my sweet witch, you are right I am your father, thank you my princess," Lucius said proudly ignoring the sarcasm, "no wonder you were so smart, the smartest witch ever." He didn't answer her other questions.

"Yes, and you let Bellatrix nearly kill me? Hmm I wonder if she knew who I was? Ask your wife, she is hiding something."

He paled, "I could have lost my heir. Now, come darling, please let me be your father. You don't get it, you are truly a child made with love, with real pure love…"

He paid no attention to his words and the impact on Narcissa, he was Lucius, thoughtless and a bit selfish. As for the other, he had long suspected Narcissa, and he had to find out from Nanette what had happened, but not now.

"All is great, now call the farce off. Isn't that right daddy dearest?" Her tone was not loving, she didn't like the Prettiest-of-them-all...that much, but to her dismay, her feelings were rapidly changing.

"Again, I cannot marry the ferret, oops, excuse me, I meant my dear brother. It is a bit tacky don't you agree? And once again, what did your wife do?"

A/n. As one reader quoted, the tangle web we weave. Hermione is angry, who wouldn't, but remember this is not a drama. It seems everyone has something to hide.


	6. The Father of the Bride

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/N The disclosures continue and Lucius is finding his inner Dad.

The Father of the Bride

"Again, I cannot marry the ferret, oops, my dear brother, a bit tacky don't you agree? And still what did your wife do?"

"Yes, I never finished," Narcissa jumped in, "Lucius, love, I was furious one month left to our wedding, and I heard you were threatening suicide if Nanette was not found. Armand,your third or was it fourth cousin's son, was upset over his traitor non-wife. He never bounced back after Henri was born when she left with her real husband. Well…we, ahem, comforted each other a few times, no, no more lies, it lasted till the wedding day. "

Narcissa didn't look one bit sorry, Armand was truly a good lover and Lucius wasn't the only one hiding old loves, "Yes, Draco is Armand's and also a Malfoy. Draco has actually inherited from his grandfather who knew, and they are nearly as rich as you. And no, I didn't know I was with child until two weeks into our marriage. And about Bella, it wasn't my fault that she ran Nanette away. Did she know about your daughter? I don't know."

There she was safe, Bella was dead and hopefully Rodolphus would keep his mouth shut. She wasn't so sure about the last, the brothers Lestrange really hated Bella and now that they were after Andromeda, they had a conscience. Oh dear, they were guests, how to keep them quiet?

Remus kept shaking his head and laughing. Sirius would be rolling on the floor, what a nest of snakes. At least Nanette was a Gryffindor thanks to her mother.

Lucius shrugged his shoulders; it all worked out for him, sort of. Almost all but for his Nannette who looked so yummy, "Remus, please, let me walk my daughter. You will have other children and probably a daughter, please?"

Hermione couldn't believe this lot, they confessed musical parental chairs and all was well and done. Marrying Draco was a piece of junk.

Remus kept shaking his head and laughing some more. "Remus cut it out and help me instead."

"No Kitten can't do," he answered, looked around, and laughed some more.

"Whatever, mother help me change my hair back, I don't want people to think…" the hair refused any glamour, once the Malfoy poison manifested, it stayed.

Lucius was over the moon, he couldn't wait to tell everyone one, "My dear why change it? This way everyone will know. The envy of everyone when they know the truth. Their faces when they find out."

Exactly her concern, and Hermione was desperate that she was the way she now looked, her old-self with the Malfoy coloring. "If you tell anyone they will think that I was and am, a fake."

She was also a snake and she had to hide it, "Please nobody out of us can know. Please, please, at least for today help me to hide it." She was getting a bit hysterical.

Draco was getting anxious and had heard about the growing crowd with his bride. Nothing could happen to his sweet little bird, the object of his undying lust. What if that dry Muggle had produced a contract to take her away? He ran to check.

Soon he was in the side room and heard half of it. No way, Mimi the heir? But before getting upset he smiled; now, now he had inherited from his grandfather, hmm. Not bad at all and once they were married what was hers was also his.

So he shrugged his shoulders and remembered, Astoria's match was brilliant. They found her a sheep farmer wizard in a remote area, he wanted to have at least 10 children. He laughed with gusto, yes ,yes, all was well. Granted the chap was not a monster but well, he was Vince's cousin, a doppelgänger of his dear departed friend. He snickered, ah, Mimi snickered like his dad, life was great.

He went into the room and if she looked hot before, she now was heart stopping, "Hi dear Sis," he smiled, "or are we kissing cousins? I am all for a little incest." And right in front of everyone he walked towards her, waiting was for the birds. He took her in his arms and with his experienced moves, pulled the witch into an expert embrace and bent her, she is really a tiny witch, he thought right before his lips sought hers.

Never had such skilled lips touched hers, not that he was way too experienced, simply, she was deliciously his. The world around faded, their lips touched, their tongues met and their bodies melted into each other's.

An upset, overprotective father who had just a day before told Draco to spank her and shag her, crossed the distance in two steps and tapped Draco's shoulder. He was frowning, "Enough, enough, Draco stop this immediately," of course it was Lucius, "easy there. No touching until you marry, Draco, I still love you, but she is my daughter, and you are still a Malfoy, I know what is going thru your mind, nothing, just her." They both chuckled; a chuckle that others deemed a bit lewd.

Apparently Lucius was also one of the others, the ones that thought the chuckle had been a bit lewd. "Ahem, Draco, erase any dirty thoughts about my daughter until the vows are said," he stopped. He suddenly wondered if the wedding was too hasty, the contract with Wilbur still had a couple of months. Maybe Wilbur was a better choice, he wondered.

"Everyone stop it, someone close the door fast," Lucius ordered, and better, he twisted his hand and shut the door right on the faces of several people. He then separated Draco from his new-found heir, and got in between the to-be-married couple.

Draco didn't like Lucius expression, no idea, but it wasn't good. Hermione was still dazed touching her lips, she had never been in this state from just a kiss.

"Now what, " Narcissa knew him enough to see the snake who made impulsive decisions and worried. The way he was looking at Hermione she had only seen once, the day Draco was born. Lucius had a weakness, children, the reason Tedd Lupin adored his uncle. And for all practical purposes she was his new child.

"I think this marriage is way too hurried, my daughter isn't sure, and I am not convinced that Draco is the best choice." He looked at Draco, "Son I do love you, you are my son and I know you well. You had too many witches, and just a week ago you were, ahem, with Miss Greegrass." He was sanctimonious and full of father's righteousness, the most dangerous kind of snake.

Draco thought this wasn't real, "Dad, wait, less than a day ago you were telling me to," he stopped at Lucius' stern look and hard eyes, "to, to, ah yes, to marry her as fast as I could, and now what? "

Remus guffaws were making Lucius mad, and he tried a killer look that didn't have effect on him. "Now we need to call off this wedding, let Theo marry earlier. We need to discuss the marriage settlement…"

"Wait a second there, and what of the marriage decree?"

Lucius grimaced, he couldn't very well tell his daughter that it was all fixed, not a good way to start a father and daughter relationship. What to do, he needed a way out. He really thought Draco wasn't good enough. What father in his right mind would allow his daughter to marry a Black? Never mind he'd married one and had been fairly happy with her until less than hour before.

Nanette moved forward, she had seen her daughter's reaction to Draco's kiss, and she didn't want another scandal. Lucius was about to ruin a lifetime relationship with his son, because that was what Draco was.

She placed her hand on his arm and both felt the impact of their touch. It was the moment when the last of his father's magic disintegrated into smithereens, poof.

His love for her came back in full force, and he feared for his future, forgetting crucial details. "Lucius you are acting rash, you love Draco and nobody is perfect. And do you know the best part? You don't lose a daughter you gain a son you already know, what could be better?"

Draco liked Hermione's mother on the spot, he could kiss her. Hermione didn't have an opinion, she was still out, in her mind she was in Draco's embrace.

She had been hit with the Malfoy bug, and all she could think was of Draco's kiss. Holly cow, Ron was nothing and she was ready for more, for much more. What were they saying? No marriage to Draco? And why? She was now willing and ready. She tapped Lucius back.

"Yes, and what of the marriage decree? The impostor-mommy is right. Besides we will be living here at the Manor, and if I were to marry someone else…the wizard will have his own manor, your heir or not will matter little. Imagine Viktor Krum, Bulgaria here I come."

Lucius turned around and hugged his daughter whose willingness had increased exponentially, "You are a true Malfoy, just now you sounded like great grandfather Serpens, his words always carried a hidden threat, I am proud of you." He kissed her forehead , "But if he upsets you in anyway he will answer to me." Lucius' values were askew and he admired all his daughter's less likable traits, he was a Slytherin and he was Lucius.

Draco rolled his eyes, he had the feeing his dad would be horrible as Hermione's dad. He knew that Lucius was a master spoiler, if not look at him. Oh well, as long as his witch was his, only his.

Armand, Henri and Lucinda Armand's younger sister, stood by the door. They had heard the last sentences and the reactions were varied.

Henri was smiling like a hungry beast, he was five years Draco's senior, had a son, and had lost his wife. He was a half-brother to Draco and both fell under the Malfoy law. So far his situation had been grim but not anymore. Uh huh, Hermione had been the object of his admiration for years, he would wait…how long? How about year or so and then he would pounce, grr.

His father would able to be with Narcissa because it turned out that his mother was already married in her country. When her real husband came for her, he'd been glad to let Armand to keep his son. This was a good day for his family.

Armand wanted his son Draco to acknowledge him, and he still loved stubborn Narcissa who had decided for the most arrogant of the two. She had been bad, sicking her demented sister on the younger witch. He still wanted revenge, Lucius would be told, and afterwards he would shag her rotten.

Lucinda was super excited to be an aunt again. She had loved once and never married. Her heart was broken, she waited for him and he never showed up. She had come back to their castle in de Loire, pregnant and broken hearted. She had never disclosed her lover's name. At present her daughter was away, studying a new field of curse breaking. She was specializing in lifting lupine curses.

Her daughter was raised as the child of an older maternal relative, and had recently sought her after her parents died in an accident. The happiness lasted minutes because she got mad when they were talking. She accused her of abandonment, no matter she told her that she was barely fifteen when she got pregnant. What a lonely life she had chosen, but now a nephew, a younger one, and soon little children to love, it was a reason to rejoice. Draco was so handsome, he looked so much like her brother.

The three came into the room right behind Mipsy. Who had used her magic to unlock the door and came in without knocking.

"Master hurries everyone is waiting. You is rude and the minister be asking if there be a wedding.''

Lucius ignored the rude elf and gave Armand a dirty look, the nerve, his daughter was marrying. How did he dare in such occasion?

Besides, he didn't like the way Henri's eyes were checking his daughter, better to marry her soon. This was only the beginning, because once his daughter's identity was known in the Pureblood society, there would be a long line of suitors. Better Draco, his daughter was right others might take her oceans away. In reality, Hermione was his legal heir not in name only. He wasn't taken into consideration a secret only known to four people and two were dead, his father, Severus, Nanette and himself. They had hand-fasted a few days before she disappeared, and Malfoy magic would work to keep the legal heir within the Manor walls.

Armand grabbed his arm, "Lucius we must talk," he also knew of Lucius hand fasting, it paid to have spies. He always thought Nannette was dead so Narcissa was married, but now it was no longer true.

"Later, later, there will be time, let's go daughter, shall we?" He didn't allow Armand to talk, he had already fought with Armand years ago and didn't want a repeat, not at the present time.

"Yes, Luc, err, Fath, whatever, let's go" Hermione hurried him.

Remus was still laughing, he couldn't believe the bunch...too bad that laughter doesn't last long.

Armand offered his arm to Narcissa, who blushed and took it, and Remus busted out laughing again. Hermione giggled and winked, and both mouthed "a sad lot."

Remus moved closer and looked at Narcissa with yellow eyes. When she just passed by him, he knew for certain, his earlier suspicions had been right, Narcissa was indeed the bloody nanny who had pulled his mate away from him; now he was 100% sure. He growled very loud and Narcissa screamed in fear. Kill her, kill her, Moony demanded, and Remus started to transform into a werewolf. Nobody moved, nobody wanted to be bitten by a werewolf. He pulled Narcissa away from Armand with supernatural strength and pushed her against the wall. Kill-kill were the only words he could hear, Moony was in control and was out for blood.

A/N Oops, a murder? I doubt it. It is not even a mystery.


	7. Chapter 7 More and the Wedding

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

 **More of the same**

Remus was about to bite Narcissa when a soft hand touched his shoulder, it couldn't be possible, the elusive mate scent that he'd believed no longer possible tickled his nose, a delayed scent from his Nanette. He was Remus again and a lucky wolf. We are lucky another mate, although I was sure Nanette couldn't be the one, Moony commented.

Everyone's eyes were on him, wondering what was going on. Lucius wanted to know what the Black witch had done, his heart had already broken away from hers. He wasn't married to her, and it would seem that Narcissa had been busy causing mischief. Oh well, that was none of his business.

Remus was in a daze when he turned around, it wasn't 'his' Nanette, it was his French witch from Diagon alley, the one Narcissa took away from his arms because he was a Gryffindor riffraff, "Come away from the riffraff." He remembered .

That night on his way to meet her, worried since Lucy had told him that she might be pregnant he wasn't paying attention; and he was ambushed and badly beaten by Death Eaters. He recognized the scents, one was Narcissa's. They'd left him with a letter from her, she wrote that she wasn't eighteen but barely fifteen, and she was going home. She also said that they were a mistake.

He went crazy with grief and couldn't find her, his witch had been secretive of her family name but she was a Malfoy, he could see that. Shortly thereafter, he received her second owl telling him thar she was not pregnant and to leave her alone.

Lucinda, a tall beauty nearly as tall as Remus, blushed, they were lovers for nearly a month when Narcissa broke them. She was late to meet him, because she couldn't get away earlier. Sadly, when she arrived at their meeting place he wasn't waiting for her. He had left a letter on top of the bench, in the letter he told her that he couldn't be with her.

"Don't, she is not worth it. Besides she was mad because I was barely fifteen and you're so much older. Sorry I lied." She blushed.

Narcissa scurried and ran to Armand who told her in a low voice. "My, my, Cissy you were busy breaking all our hearts during that year, I guess you will need a lot of punishments," his smile was dark and full of promise.

"If you must," she matched his smile.

Hermione was feeling uneasy. Who was that Draco-Lucius look alike, the arse, looking at her like that? Ha, before another Malfoy hell would freeze. "You, there, cut it out. Dad, dad?"

Nobody paid attention, everyone was busy, and Draco had left just before the debacle and was already waiting at the altar.

Lucinda and Remus now stood very close, "You didn't come," her voice was tremulous.

He touched her face, "I was there, but was beaten badly, and when I read your letter…"

Lucius eyes were fixed on Nanette and smiled his most radiant smile. Nanette whose heart pulled towards Lucius smiled back, she was happy. She had heard the story from Remus and smiled back.

Lucius remembered his father's words, "Son this is a bad idea, I think Nanette is hiding and if she is alive, if so you will be the cause a lot of broken homes. The curse has your heart and hers wrapped until you both shall die." It was true, and he also loved her besides the physical lust.

Little Teddy had escaped the nursery and when he saw his daddy, he ran to him, but did a double take and touched Lucinda's hand, "Hi, I am Teddy, are you Uncle Lushus' sister?" He liked her better than Nanette, she smelled like a mommy, "Are you married? Daddy isn't." The five year old Teddy decided to be a match maker.

 **Wedding Time**

Draco came in first flanked by Theo who had a smile from ear to ear. Later that day, Luna would marry him right there. As Narcissa said, the Nott Manor was under renovation, Draco's friends would already be there, the wedding altar was already set, so why not? The day was one long celebration.

People were wondering why there were so many gray birds perched near by, but happy there no pesky bugs during a May wedding. It was a gathering of the little grey birds there to be with their favorite human, Draco.

Draco and Lucius were dressed like royalty which they were in the Wizarding world, with only a few families behind them. Many young witches, even those newly married sighed; their prince had been taken.

The bride looked like a princess in a fairy tale, with a gown worn by many Malfoy brides, which magically altered details to conform to current fashion and to the bride's size. It was embroidered with real seed pearls, and the yellow and pink gems in the flower motifs were yellow and rose diamonds. Whereas a veil covered her head hoping to hide her hair, her paler coloring was impossible to disguise, it resisted any glamour.

"Why is he crying? They got her. Didn't he rig the study to whitewash his Death Eater past, ridiculous," many commented.

Okay, if he were crying, so why was he was looking at Hermione so lovingly? But that was nothing compared to the looks that Hermione gave him. Why was she looking at Lucius like that? Because the closer they were to each other, the tighter the Malfoy magic bonded them as father and daughter.

As for Lucius, it was perfection even if a little twisted. He loved the groom and the bride, granted they were a little related, but who wasn't in their world. The best part was that he already knew the groom and would keep him straight. Hermione was officially Daddy's girl.

Lucius gave the bride to Draco, and in that moment Draco was happier than he could have ever imagined.

Lucius turned around to talk to the crowd gathered. Between guests, and those helping there were nearly 3,800 gathered. They, the parents and bride and groom, had quickly decided to dispel any rumors that were bound to start right away.

"Today is a great day is a true lust…ahem, I mean a true love celebration, I am giving away my heir to the wizard she will learn to love."

Guest were looking and whispering to each other, it seemed that Lucius had it backwards, no he didn't, his heir was Hermione and the wizard was the son of his heart. Lucius never made a mistake when talking. He waited for the guests to quiet down.

"Today I had a great surprise, Draco is the son of my heart, and he will stay close to me when he marries my daughter Hermione Granger. She is the daughter of Nanette L'Orc."

At this the whispering was so loud that Lucius asked everyone to listen without any results, until he moved his hand and a loud clapping restored the silence.

"Without adding much more, be assured that what I say is correct, we will make other releases at a later date. It would be grand if everyone help us celebrate this momentous occasion."

He kissed Hermione's cheek and she smile Lucius loved drama, and she liked the look of semi-horror and confusion in so many Pureblood faces, they both snickered softly, barely audible, and Draco smiled, yes they snickered exactly alike.

Hermione kissed Lucius back, the Malfoy child magic already taken over her heart. She whispered showing her bracelet to him, "Thank you daddy, it isn't bad having the pret.. I mean the most beautiful dad. A quick question, is the library also mine? "

Lucius liked her natural greediness; yes indeed, she was truly his daughter, "Yes, and everything else you shall want; and we can go shopping all over the world for new books." She hugged him again, yes, it was good that he was her father. Now the library

He put her hand's on Draco who took her hand. Next he lifted her veil, and the whispering rose to a loud crescendo until Lucius turned around to look at the guests with his evil darkest look, hair flying around him, and all was quiet.

It was out, now everyone knew that Hermione was, somehow, his daughter. He pursed his lips at what he saw, he made a sign and two of his employees nodded. Minutes later they lifted the uninvited Rita Seeker from her seat, took away her toady's camera, and both were walked out.

Draco was holding her hand when the lust caused by her yielding touch, herself to made his blood boil, he wanted the ceremony to be over and the guests gone.

"We are gathered..."

It was 8:00 pm before they had time alone; they were always surrounded by crowds. The Weasley were confused but happy to be partners in several financial ventures.

As for Bill, he was a bit surly over Astoria. Nothing to it, Draco well versed in love and aversion spells, had mixed a vial with a touch of Verita serum on Bill's champagne while Hermione distracted him. Yes, two Malfoy at work, revenge was on, Astoria was missing, and that was a no-no.

When he finished his glass, he told Draco how Astoria chased him, apologized to him; he also told Draco how Astoria was planning to remove the cuff and where she was hiding readying for her return. Adrian who stood next to them took notes.

Afterwards Bill went and looked for Fleur and kissed her like he hadn't in a long time. From then on whenever he'd think of Astoria, he would become violently ill. Within hours Astoria was delivered to her rancher, and Draco's day got even better, Fleur's did as well.

Although the guests kept wondering, no one dared to say anything. Many young wizards were unhappy they had allowed a chance of a life time to marry a Malfoy, too bad, such is life.

Hermione danced three times with Lucius, as a father he was tender and funny. She felt her love for him growing very fast. He wanted to see all the pensive of her infancy and her mother promised many. They became fast friends, "My dear, the reason you disliked me so much was because I had never acknowledged you. Bellatrix's magic blinded me preventing me from loving you, and to dislike you whenever I should meet you. I am sure she knew who you were." He twirled around and caught a glimpse of Narcissa.

"I am peeved, I am nearly sure that Narcissa was probably behind it. It angers me, your mother was just out Hogwarts, a young witch, frightened and alone. Why do it? She had already hooked a rich Malfoy. Oh well, I have a son, I love my Draco, and he is mine. But If I ever find out for certain that Cissy was involved, I am not sure what I will do."

Remus had offered to still marry Nanette, but Lucius challenged him to a duel. No need, he was ready for Lucinda, and cried when he found out he had a daughter whose life he had missed. Life was better, and even money wouldn't be a problem; Lucinda was rich on her own, not that Remus cared.

Rodolphus and Rabastan both feared Hermione. She had nearly killed both at the DH. Now that they were courting Andromeda, the word was how Bellatrix abused them and Narcissa was out, they saw their chance for revenge.

"Lucius, we both wanted to tell you what Cissy did. Bella had our mother kidnapped to force us to do her bidding. Later she did other things to force us. On Cissy's request she hurt Nanette, first she told Dumbledore about her, and she threatened to kill her and you both if she didn't leave you alone. She recognized Hermione but not at first, it was at the Manor. I don't know if she told Cissy. We were afraid to tell you, sorry."

They weren't sorry, Lucius never forgot, and they knew that. They shook hands when Lucius could no longer see them.

Lucius looked at Narcissa, and he saw the fear. And he was so happy that he'd decided, it was the past. He had suspected her, but he needed to let go. Of course, he could change his mind later on. No he couldn't let go, he would punish her when the time came.

As for Wilbur, Lydia's sister spotted the hot Muggle, and not an ounce shy she approached him. She was pretty and dressed in witches robes, which caught Wilbur's eye. During the dance Wilbur pressed her a little too close, and she liked it.

So much for being a prude, he wasn't, "Are you staying here? Where is your room?"

Nevertheless he still kept an eye on Hermione, it was not over yet. If anybody had a stubborn streak it was Wilbur.

 **Wedding Night**

Draco and Hermione escaped to their honeymoon, they would arrive in two hours. Their method of transportation was unorthodox, two brothers who seemed made out of stone, carried them thru passages in space, "Since we are both Malfoy, we can go to the Malfoy island. It is Unplotted, and not quite in this world, don't ask now. I've not been back since I was maybe six." And he wondered why that was? No idea.

Draco knew nothing could go wrong. He was specially glad to be away from his dad who was behaving a little overbearing. Telling Hermione just to say his name if she needed him, and he hoped his dad was just overplaying his role, but something told that his dad would be a nightmare.

"Darling, let me show you our love nest." They both laughed.

Lucius wasn't laughing he sat and waited in a secret room. He knew Draco was going to upset her tonight, and he had to be ready...

a/n nearly over. It has gone long enough. Thanks to all reviewers and to the readers as well.


	8. Honeymoon - Almost

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/N Is Draco on his way to a romantic Honeymoon? What do you all think? Let's read.

 **Almost Honeymoon**

They arrived at a tropical paradise where a menagerie of creatures greeted them, all happy to see Lucius' daughter. She didn't recognize many of them, and also noticed a few house elves. Way in the distance she saw what seemed to be dragons, but she wasn't certain.

"Draco look there," she pointed, "are those your name sakes?" She shuddered.

He looked and said, "No my beloved Pewee, my sweet witch, a mirage, a rock formation, look up, your name sakes," he was glad for the distraction.

Right above was a cloud of the little grey birds. They had been charmed to form a heart with the young couple's names.

Draco was even happier, his father had send the overflow of pewees to the island where flies and mosquitos no longer had a chance, and they would enjoy a nice bug free environment. He loved his Dad Lucius.

"Dad has a good heart, all bark and no bite. Dad Lucius that is, this is going to be confusing, Dad Armand is also nice, why mother didn't choose him, I cannot guess. He looks like dad, maybe two inches shorter, and they even dress the same, but Dad A. is more approachable. Now, Henri my older brother," he made a face, "stay away from him. I've never liked him and much less now, he is like Dad Lucius gone bad."

In the house they walked hand in hand to the room, Draco kissed her every two steps, and pushed her against the wall a couple of times, until a little screechy cough stopped them.

It was a house elf, levitating all the discarded clothes, and they noted they were on the way to be naked.

"We has many beds in closed rooms to do married things. We is respectable here."

"You look familiar, " Hermione observed.

"I is Mipzy's sister."

"No wonder, go and find a cupboard to hide if you don't like it," was Hermione's response and both ran laughing to the room.

The moment the door closed Hermione turned shy.

Draco noticed and was concerned.

His skin was hot, and he wanted her fingers touching him, he couldn't stand the distance between them.

"Stop for a sec," Hermione said lifting her hand, "let me go in the bathroom and refresh."

"Together let's do it together. I cannot forget your wet body. Come here my Mimi," he was down to his shirt and boxers.

"No, please," she was shy and withdrawn. "Err, I am not sure how to tell you, I've never done it, not that."

"Done what, what are you talking about? Draco was lost.

"That, you know it, it." She answered cryptically.

"What it, come here, my arms miss you." he looked at her in her lacy corset and tiny muggle knickers, she was a dessert treat all on her own, a bite here, a lick or two there.

"I am thirsty, I need something to drink," was her evasive response.

Draco was flummoxed, had his witch changed her mind? He worried remembering Wilbur. He was not into males but he he was such a contender. He looked good, almost too good. He had seen most witches looking at him.

His looks and his words had worried him, "Draco, you got her and I am not unhappy with a new friend I just met, it will do for the interim. I would be remiss not to advise you that I don't consider your heathen ceremony binding. My friend —he cited a royal— and I have talked, and we are looking onto the matter. I have a little magic, and I go back to Morgana and Arthur. Nice I am not, I am ready and waiting for her if/when she wants to leave. You've been warned. By the way, I never give up, and never, never lose. Dad said it was part of our magic."

What if his witch was having second thoughts?

"Let's have a champagne glass, "Accio."

The bottle and glass came.

They leaned against the entrance wall, Hermione's former bravado had deserted her.

"What if I am no good at it, Ron would only do mouth, you know, and I might be frig, I mean cold."

Now Draco was getting the picture , this take no prisoners wicked witch had never? Nah.

"Wait you have never shagged? Nah, by mouth do you mean oral sex?

She nodded feeling uncomfortable with this line of questioning, she turned defensive, "I was going to, it is not my fault," looking at his mischievous look made her say even more..

"So you know, Wilbur was a prude, granted he reminded me today I was barely fifteen the first time I tried to seduce him,"she laughed, but Draco wasn't laughing with her. The idea didn't sit well with him.

"Poor Wilbur he was 23. Today, I've changed my mind a little, he was actually a gentleman fighting off a teenage nearly naked. I touched him under the table, poor Wilbur his eyes bugged out." She giggled and did not notice Draco's mien.

He'd poured a second glass of bubbly, listening about his witch's sex-capades wasn't a lot of fun.

"Yes, and in between came Viktor who wanted a marriage contract before more than a kiss. Not that I didn't try, I did."

Draco was now fuming, but she wasn't done, "He was and is super hot, thanks god he is history, he is a man-whore. Hmm and next year was Wilbur again. And a few things here and there with Harry…"

And at that point Draco-the-hypocrite who started shagging at 15, was unhappy to hear other had touched her, when less than an hour before wasn't an issue, and now he was jealous.

"Stop, what is the bottom line?"

"I was getting there, yes, no shagging and I am certain no Os."

"Os?"

"Yes. You know like hmm, climax?"

"Ah, now, now," the shark bounced back, "now I get it, now that we sorted that out, don't worry because I am an expert, and I will teach you all the moves. Of course, we will fix your Os shortfall, leave it on my well versed-hands."

He should have never said that, "Are you saying you are so kind of wizard-whore? Stay away from me, I don't even want to touch you, ugh, disgusting."

Draco wanted to bite his tongue for being so stupid, he wasn't that much of an expert, he was bragging, just being himself. She was still going and gathering speed.

"Oh yes, you are a wizard-whore, You were with Astoria, yuck, that means you also shagged Bill and Fleur, and Bill was a real whore. I read about it, you shag everyone your partner did. I need to throw up."

Yes he had done it, the nasty witch was back. She looked like her father cold and dark. She was Grindelwald great-grandchild wasn't she? Mix that with Malfoy and…no wonder she did wandless.

Too bad Draco was fascinated with the Lioness, and his lust hit him full blast, equally bad that she was so angry; it was the accumulated stress from days and days.

What she did next, made Draco truly regret his foolish bragging.

"I want my daddy,"she was crying, "I should have married Wilbur, I want my Mommy."

She was behaving unreasonably. Neither knew but it was the left over from when Bella cursed Nannette, Hermione had been cursed as well. It was the curse to drive a wedge between them and a Malfoy wizard, it was toxic.

'My love be reasonable, you were with others."

She raised the 'stop-it-there-hand just like Lucius, and Draco wondered how it had escaped him; so many of their mannerisms were exactly alike.

"I barely kissed with them. With Wilbur not even, and with Harry, well, yes, he is a good kisser…never mind, the most I did was with Ron, not the same. I am going home."

He smiled like a fiend, "There is no way out, and I am not telling you."

"Liar, how about the ones who brought us here?"

"Nope, they are gone, only three can be gone at once and one was at the Manor, and the two on their way back." He looked smug.

"I'll find a way."

"Come here, kiss me and don't be silly."

All she could see were images from the past, Draco and Pansy, Draco and those blonds, Draco nearly shagging Astoria in a club's loo with his trousers partially down, wait there, was he doing it? Had Luna lied?

That did it, she ran to the WC and threw up.

He came with a wet cloth.

"Get away from me, I was the one who screamed to Astoria that day at the loo. She had been with Bill hours before," and she called as per the Malfoy magic, "Daddy help me, I need you."

"Sorry love, scream away, he cannot hear you. And what is that about the loo...oh..." What kind of luck did he have? And had Astoria been with Bill earlier? He was feeling nauseous. Damage control, what could he say?

Few minutes later and Lucius was banging at the door.

"How?" Draco asked, "it took us two hours."

"If you had bother coming all those years when I invited you instead of going to play with your friends, or traveling with your Mom, you'd have learned."

The bracelet alerted Lucius. It was linked to his signet ring, but he wasn't going to disclose that fact.

"If we don't consummate the marriage tonight we pay a fine of 100 Galleons." Lucius shook his head to him. It was a bad argument.

"Draco loves you," Lucius soothed his daughter, but he had told Draco to wait for the loved one as he had done, but really maybe better pay the fines, maybe the Muggle was a better choice, or maybe not; Draco he loved if, if, so many maybes and many ifs. His heart was split right down the middle, both of them were his children.

She wouldn't relent, and she had been sick twice more. Lucius didn't know how to calm her, something about a club's loo, no idea. Finally Lucius had Trufty, Mipzy's sister bring her a tea with mild calming effects. She drank it while Lucius sat by her with his arm wrapped around her shoulder, and Draco paced back and forth cursing his luck.

Hermione felt as if she were being watched, she was. Along one the large windows many sets of eyes peeked, some big, some small and most glowing in the dark of the night. She smiled and waved her hand, they all felt friendly. She must have been right because Lucius noticed and also smiled. " Most haven't seen a Malfoy first born witch before. This island is the home to many unusual beings left over from times untold. It is our heritage, from my family's branch. "

This warmed up her heart, and she looked at the other window, two sets of very, very large eyes, definitely glowing, reptilian eyes. She had the impression they were amused, "And those there, look," she pointed, "whose or what are those?"

"I don't see anything," he said. He had turned his face away from her, and she couldn't see his lips mouthing, "Scat, later," accompanied by a wink of an eye, "which window, I see nothing."

She blinked, there was nothing,"Probably a reflection of the bonfires burning all around to celebrate your wedding. "

Draco witnessed the entire exchange and wasn't sure if his father were lying or not. Long ago memories scratched at the surface, but not today's concern, he wanted his witch and that was all he cared about.

"Son it is best if we go back, we still have guests and need to be there. At home she will have time to relax, besides I need to look at a couple scrolls." He was having problems of his own, he had kissed Nannette once, and all went sour in minutes. He was thinking he needed to talk to a few people and search in the library.

The couple agreed, and followed Lucius into a a room Draco thought familiar. A tall wardrobe engraved with detailed scenes covered an entire wall.

"Why are we here?" Hermione asked.

"Follow me, you will learn about it later, Draco threw a fit last time he came, then told Narcissa that I wanted to feed him to monsters. All because he wanted to go to a birthday party instead," he looked at Draco accusatorially, and Draco blushed remembering some of it.

"But Dad I was six or seven, surely it…"

Lucius raised his hand to quiet him, Hermione did a double take, "I do the same, that gesture," she noticed in wonderment. Both Lucius and Draco nodded in agreement, and the three smiled conspiratorially.

"Yes, let see, you were young, wanted to be with your friends and got your way. After a while I quit trying, I figured sooner or later you would need to learn. Enough said, follow me and don't stop walking, no matter what you think you see."

He opened the door, it was an empty wardrobe, "C.S. Lewis," Hermione said, and they stepped in.

"Smart witch, my grandfather knew him personally, but Lewis refused to be friends with him. He thought my grandfather was a demon, but still signed the book my grandfather bought, you can see it later. The point is that this entrance was designed based on one of the author's stories, à propos may I add."

"How true, where are we going?" No answer was forthcoming.

She noticed that they were still walking, and now they were stepping on sand; the air felt damp and humid. She looked around, and if not for Lucius warnings she would have ran back. Lucius noticed, took a hold of her hand and pulled.

She was going to scream when she felt Draco's hand covering her mouth, "Shh," he whispered. Not only they were surrounded by creatures that judging by the size of their eyes were giganormous, but now they were about to walk into a fire tunnel. She was certain they were going to die. She closed her eyes and seconds later Draco's hand drowned a scream that would had deafened them...what felt like a giant tongue, had just licked her head.

A/N Draco blew it...hopefully is only a bump on the road.


	9. Curses and an unlucky Wizard

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/n Two more short chapters and this is done. Maybe one day there will be a sequel.

 **Curses and an Unlucky Wizard**

She refused to keep going and willed her feet not to move, now both father and son were pulling her inside the fiery mess. It lasted but a minute and suddenly they were in a small room actually in another wardrobe, and when the door opened they were in one of the library's side rooms.

"What was that? And why are not even burned? And how are we here?"

Draco was quiet, not quite sure what had transpired, but he knew his dad and he would tell them when he was ready, not a minute before.

"Later, for now since you are near by, I need to look a few things up. Draco you two either get some rest, or better, get your mother. Start at Armand's rooms, you should know my marriage to her is invalid since I am married to Nannette. Your mother is free to be wherever she wishes," he seemed not happy with this, "go and bring her. Now, If you two wish to assist, change and come back."

They walked out together, Draco trying to get close to her with every step, and she moving away from him at the same time. "Don't touch me!" She hadn't finished the sentence when they came face to face with Wilbur, who was dressed for bed and walking away from his room.

He had already seen them. He was on his way to his night's date with the consolation-prize witch, and he had duly noted the problems in paradise.

Both him and Hermione assessed each other, Hermione furious that Lord Prude had already hooked up before a day had gone by, and Wilbur delighted with the perceived problem between bride and groom.

"Where are you going in your pajamas, whatever you may need only have to sound the bell, as you were advised. Or is what you need of a more personal nature? So much for wanting to marry me just hours ago," she looked at Wilbur reproachfully.

"Why should you care, let him, you are married to me."

"Nobody is talking to you," Wilbur didn't even glance at Draco.

"But he is right I am a free man and don't need to answer to you," Wilbur answered curtly but noticed her bottom lip trembling and looked at Draco, Draco stepped back; what a nasty look, _he looks bloody mean. I don't like the way he looks at my wife, I am the only one who has that right._

"You heard what I told you earlier, it stands," he reminded Draco.

And he took her chin to look at her eyes. "Sweet curly-pea, tsk, tsk, no sad faces, it breaks my heart. And you back there cut it out, I heard your rude snickers at her name. Of course you cannot know, you weren't around when she was a baby, we as in 'ours,' her close family called her that. She was a precious curly haired baby." Always aware to pitch for his cause, he'd let Draco know how much closer he was to the witch. And to close the loop, he kissed her forehead in a brotherly fashion.

Hermione who hated the name, but allowed it from her father, his dad and Wilbur, remembered all those years when older Wilbur walked her, played with her, attended her pretend tea parties, helped her cutting her food at dinner time, brought her biscuits, and read her long stories at bed time.

Wilbur, who knew the effect of his words, opened his arms, and let her cry on his chest. Nothing sexual, he knew better.

"Now, go to bed. I am still your family. I promised Robert and Father I would be here for you. Don't forget that my sweet girl." He looked at Draco with a knowing smirk while delivering his speech.

"You know, I am glad you are a squib, otherwise you would be a Slytherin, a dangerous one at that, but I am not worried." He made a dismissive face, but he was very worried, and Wilbur wasn't going away.

Wilbur, politely, said good night and went back to his own room. The other witch for later, too dangerous now.

"I will meet you in our room once I find mother, we need to…"

"Say no more, what we need is not to talk to each other. I made a mistake, that is a given. Thus I will tell father, he will get us out of this, and I will marry one who is not a man-whore, one who has never called me names. So you know, I think that he has waited for me."

Wilbur hiding around the corner in an alcove heard her declaration, and knew why she was mad. He cringed because he was worse than Draco, he just hid it well. He always had a paid lover, in the olden times they would be called a mistress. He wanted discretion, a clean bill of health, and sex on demand while he waited for Hermione. And as others before him, the lovers would be well paid, dismissed, and fidelity would be on, because he'd need nobody else.

As to being almost non magical, he hadn't lie, not quite, he had told Draco the truth, he descended from Morgana. He didn't ask and he didn't volunteer that she wasn't human. As for his family what better way to hide than in plain sight.

And he also told the truth, he had promised to marry her, thus he had to be chaste with the witch, and he wasn't done. Besides where did they think his looks came from? Otherworldly could be the right answer. And lastly the biggest truth of all, without her he would be miserable. Besides, after revelation that she was a Malfeu earlier that day the stakes got higher, how delicious she was the ultimate treat...not a chance he would retreat, ever.

Draco followed her into the room, "I just want to change my clothes, sweet cur…"

"Stop it right there, I hate that name; moreover, you have no rights to use it."

One-track-Draco who was well and still on the prowl, "Point taken, I am a little tired, so go ahead and change first, I will sit and wait." His predatory smile was back.

With one sweep of her hand and a few words, she changed without undressing and smiled back, the disquieting Malfoy smile just like his dad's. "I will meet you at the library."

She saw Narcissa leaving the room and noticed that she was alone. Narcissa made excuses, "No mother, you must come, sorry if you don't like it." Draco was right behind.

At the library, Lucius raised his eyes from the manuscripts, and Hermione covered her mouth to disguise the loud snicker. She couldn't help it, he wore his reading glasses. But at a second look, the chic glasses suited him well, he looked intellectual, "They look really good on you," she noted.

Hurt by her snickers, but seeing she was telling the truth, he puffed, "Do you think so?" He said pushing then back.

She nodded her head approvingly, "Yes, they make you look like a hot librarian." She could already see witches rolling at his feet, and soon there after the entire wizard population would be wearing specs. He truly looked great.

"Why don't you wear them more often? You could have different frames to suit your clothes, a killer accessory."

"That might work, you could help me pick them up." He liked having a daughter with fashion sense.

Draco and Narcissa rolled their eyes, and Narcissa felt more at ease, maybe all was well since he didn't seem angry. It didn't last, the mood changed in seconds.

"Cissy Black, aren't you the bad witch? Granted that I look so much better than Armand, but why didn't you let me go?" He was doing the annoying music-directing with his quill; she knew it well, it was a weathervane predicting incoming storms.

"At the time I didn't know Armand." She threw her hands up.

Hermione looked at her and Narcissa took two steps back, she had Lucius' evil eye that made your skin burn. "What exactly did she do?" She looked at her father questioning him.

"She turned your mother to Dumbledore, and threatened her with death if she didn't leave, tsk, tsk. But it gets much worse than that, right dear?" He pointed the quill right at her.

Albeit Narcissa's terribly guilty face spoke volumes, she still hoped that he didn't know everything, not such luck.

"Bella was color blind, something not very many knew, which explains her terrible taste, never mind. The point is that you are your mother or close to it, but for your coloring and maybe a few minor differences. Since colors didn't matter she saw thru them and recognized you the first time she was around you, I think. As soon as she knew she told Cissa, they agreed, and she reinforced her curse, the one that made me dislike you and made you hate all Malfoy." His eyes were fastened to Narcissa, he was a snake reading to strike. "It explains why she has never been concerned to be found out, she grew complacent and didn't count on your reaction." He now looked extremely dangerous.

"'Why did you let her? You would have let her kill my daughter." He was angry, you could tell by the winds going across the room.

Narcissa cried a fake tear, "No darling, not true, Bella never…" Lucius took his glasses off.

"Come out, it is time," He looked to his left and then to Narcissa, "dry the fake tear."

Rabastan, who hated Bella and anyone who loved her, came from behind a bookshelf, "Not true, you already knew and asked Bella to help you, I was tied to the wall in case you've forgotten."

"Mother how could you?" Draco stepped away from his mom.

"Who knows? I was afraid your father would leave me, and was concerned about your rights to his fortune. I did it for you," and for herself, truth be told she still thought that Lucius was extremely hot, but why tell him. She never thought about Nannette being recognized by anyone. Like usual, all Lucius plans backfired and she paid the consequences. She'd figured that Nannette would always keep a low profile, and she would marry the wolf riffraff. Lack of foresight or not, Armand was in her future once he would get over about Remus and Lucinda, how was she to know that Lucinda was pregnant? She was but fifteen at the time. It wasn't her fault, it never was.

"Thanks Rabastan, you may leave," he waited until Rabastan was gone and put his glasses back on, "Well, well, now we all know, and trust me...I will think of an appropriate punishment. What exact curse did Bella do, and if it is from the Black library, how can …"

"Before you ask, I want an Unbreakable that you will not punish me."

She had him, "I could but there are others. And you know we have many good memories of our years together," he stopped to look at Hermione and Draco, who made a face that said punish away.

"I was saying, I have a better proposal, I can instead offer you protection from others who won't be so kind. You knew what Bella did to the Lestrange, and they want to get you. As it was, they have been planning and waiting for the right moment."

Narcissa accepting defeat pulled her wand, said a few words, and a grey stinky smoke came out Lucius' and Hermione's nose and ears.

"Water, it tastes rotten," Hermione gulped the water Draco poured her a tall glass.

"The taste of things gone bad," Lucius downed a glass of Firewhisky and started to read.

Without lifting his eyes from the books he was researching, Lucius started talking, "Narcissa Black, pack and be gone by tomorrow, you won't be welcome as my guest ever again, but this is my son's house as well and he will decide. Please leave while you are still safe, Mipsy and Pretzel are already packing for you."

Hermione and Draco were staring at Lucius's mild reaction, and both knew this wasn't the end.

"Now sit, no more of this," he looked at them.

Hermione's heart felt light as a feather, her love for her father was so big that she no longer saw him as pompous but just as part of him. She sat by him but first she kissed his cheek and mused his hair a little. He sighed and smiled content.

She eyed Draco still unhappy, she couldn't stop the ongoing reel inside her head, Draco half-naked with Astoria and his face twisted with lust, the scene at the club's loo played over and over... at least she now understood that was the past, she just wished she could forget it.

Draco, blissfully ignorant of what went on inside her mind, sat as close to her as she would allow it. He was still the same, he was desperate for his witch _. She is so pretty, so mine, my sweet curly pea, yummy sweet pea, curly everywhere, yummy._

Three hours later, "Aha, I got it. I found it." Lucius read aloud.

 _The Lust Curse –_

 _A study by Darius Malfoy_

 _1450 revised 1722_

 _It is believed the lust curse that has broken so many hearts and made a handful happy, could have originated during Arthurian times. The legends found indicate that a fey creature, perhaps someone related to Morgana, was shunned by a Malfeu. Why a lust-curse nobody knows other than only a few have actually married the one they lust._

 _It affects all Malfeu (later Malfoy) males. As for the witches, it depends. Unfortunately there are so few Malfoy witches that is diificult to ascertain how it afffects them. The curse does appear to be tied to the ill conceived Malfoy-Law which also affects Malfoy witches (See Malfoy Island (s) caveats. Secret scrolls XCII…)_

 _A few records indicate that If the witch is the heir she will resist it, but unfortunate males are hopelessly ensnared. The witches' magic will allow them several consorts, if the consorts don't kill each other first. Bloody feuds have been recorded between aspirers. That particular variation might be a quirk and tied to the Malfoy Law, another grey area as far as witches are concerned. See scroll… All seems part of the original curse whose origins…_.

Draco felt sick, "Father can we get rid of the curse, I don't like the multiple consorts bit. I am already doomed with the Law..."

A familiar hand raised, one that Draco had seen thousands of times at Hogwarts, followed by a cough, "What Malfoy-Law? It sounds like something that I will not like." Hermione interrupted and both ignored her, intentionally.

"Wait there is more, but this scroll...hmm, it either had magic rot or it has been tampered with. I can still read a little, children of…sibling, will free…and Malfeu will ul ove ...land. A picture here, see, Malfoys, see the hair, father, daughter, son a..fe…"

"Many words are missing, but it is probably non-sense. At least you know now about your curse. My princess don't fret," but Lucius did. He would look more, and poor Draco he was truly doomed; mostly because Hermione was a Malfoy and his daughter, enough said.

a/n Poor Draco indeed.


	10. A Pact with a Demon

Three days later.

 **Demon's Pact**

Nanette had gone back home to assist Remus move. Remus was sad over the baby and offered to marry her once more. "No darling, I know what I saw, Lucinda is for you. True I am still not with Lucius. I just cannot forget he was with Narcissa all these years. You know how it was for me, you were the only one after I was with Lucius. After Tom and him, I had it. And I am going to travel with Lucius, he is going to help me to claim all my families properties. You know we hand fasted, I thought it wasn't valid, but apparently it is. Go in peace, be happy…"

She was going to try, but she was mad at Lucius, he had not even missed her. She had heard he and Narcissa has been quite happy, that was just wrong. Oh well, life went on, she guessed.

Draco was looking for his witch, "Mipzy have..."

"You knows don't asks, you looks."

"Bloody elf," Draco knew the old nurse only liked Lucius, and she had an 'attitude' problem with everyone else.

"Misses hides now, the young masters be looking for yu," Mipzy pop in the library to warn Hermione. It wasn't out love, she thrived on conflict, yet…

"Misses when children comes, one is for me, right?" She looked coy, no way.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears, why should she want Mipzy closer to her.

"No sense in planning there aren't babies in the foreseeable future, now scram," was her answer. She had always been nice to most elves but Mipzy reminded her of Kreecher gone bad.

Draco was just outside the library when he heard her. Mipzy was playing her usual intrigues, "Didn't you hear her you trouble maker, go away, " Draco was by Mipzy's side.

Mipzy vanished and Draco had noticed the witch's clothes, holy goddess of love help me here I want this sweet bonbon.

"Are you still researching? Dad L. thinks all the information has been purged, and there is nothing else. By the way, I love your lacquered tiny toes, " his eyes were fixed on the candy bites.

Hermione's Malfoy was in full bloom, the compliment sounded sincere, she wiggled her toes. Her bare legs were stretched on the desk Lucius had moved next to his in the library, he had wanted her by his side.

This had made Draco jealous at once, "A desk next to yours, why, I don't hav…" he stopped his runaway tongue the moment he realized his folly. Lucius had made the same offer to him more than once in the past, and he didn't want to be under his dad's clutches, too late. Now he had a desk on Lucius' other side. Once again his dad got his wishes, he should have seen it coming. He had the matching desk already purchased.

"What is the perfume you have on, I love it."

Hermione noticed his nose was nearly stuck to her neck. "Back up, no perfume on, I had a headache. I did figure out something noteworthy, could you get me a glass of lemonade?" She waited. She looked at his bum, he looked hot…and it invariably took her to the same place, his bare bum at the loo.

"Thanks, I do have a question," Draco's eyes bulged when he saw her hand, a quill, she was directing the wireless music while looking at him with the inquisitor's look, she was truly a chip of the old block. Her inner Malfoy had really bloomed.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Err, no, since when are you doing the quill thing?" He pointed at her fingers.

"Since I can remember, I did it with a pencil before Hogwarts. What kind of inane question is that," she looked at him, " I asked if you made it a habit to shag witches at the Brooms Closet's loo? I found it gross, I still do."

He turned purple, and made a tactical error, tried to lie. "You must be confused, I don't like that club. Besides, I don't shag in public, I…" What was he saying, he was digging a deeper hole.

"Yeah, I seem to recall your white arse for all to see. And do you know a secret? Astoria had just been with Bill in the wardrobe, Ron saw them and was peeved."

Draco paled, "I, I am going to be sick." He looked green.

"Now you know why I dislike the idea of being with you. Daddy is helping me to end this farce. I have nightmares of you and the queen of slags, though I know you are healthy because the tests before marrying. By the way, Daddy knows that story."

"Why did you tell him?" her hand went up.

"I didn't, Daddy already knew, he had Astoria followed, and the spy heard me screaming and looked in."

"I wasn't with you at the time, it is the past."

"The past or not, I cannot forget what I saw, or you and Pansy at Snape's room, or you…"

"Stop right there, have you been spying on me?"

"Don't be ridiculous I didn't even like you, you were…"

"Don't say it, point well taken. So you know, I won't grant you an out, I happen to want to be with you."

With these words he left the library huffing and mumbling. Mipzy pop right in front of him.

"Masters I have a deal. I wants to be the babies nanny."

He laughed, "What babies? Haven't you noticed we don't even share a bed?"

She lowered her voice, "I gots elven magic to make one forgets things."

"Are you crazy, she would find out, and no, no, I…" Wait there, he should listen to her.

"But how about the magic signature, the traces." The idea has its merits.

"No, nothings, I does this for my little wizard, for my baby."

"You mean my dad?"

"Yes, maybe. It is a secret. I does it if you promise one baby, if you breaks the promise I tell my missis."

Well, Mipzy the intrigue master at a new level, dangling a forbidden carrot, but there was no danger. Mipzy was the main nanny, and Hermione would not change that, but she was…by then she would forgive such tiny sin.

"Okay, but I cannot guarantee the first baby, but the next."

"I needs a drop of your blood."

"Why? I never heard of house-elves and blood magic."

"My masters tolds me is best to make sure."

"My dad has created a monster, you have learned to be a dark elf, okay is a deal, the memories of me err, and other witches, err,"

"Doing married things, I heards."

He rolled his eyes, what a surprise, he almost changed his mind, he was signing a pact with a demon.

"Okay is a deal."

"Yus finger. "

He extended his hand reluctantly. She touched the finger and that was all.

"The blood?"

She showed him a small bottle on her hand, it had one drop of blood, above it a floating sign with his name and date. And pop, she was gone.

"What have I done?" Really how could she ever find out, and if it worked?

He decided to go back to the office. Lucius was at his desk, "We are talking about an obscure scroll my daughter found." He said 'my daughter' every time he had a chance. If Draco had to guess, Nanette took second place to Daddy's princess, it was nauseating, whatever.

He was about as bad as Armand, who sent him 20 owls a day, 60 to date wanting to 'catch-up.' He had asked for a pensive for each year. His mother was staying with friends, Armand was still unhappy about his sister, but surely that wouldn't last.

"So what did your daughter find?"

Hermione covered a giggle.

"She…"

Mipzy had just pop in the room. She was carrying a tray with Hermione's latest craze, jasmin-mango iced tea.

"I don't knows why you drinks this, not proper tea."

"Because I feel like it and…"

"Mipzy thank you and that will be all." Lucius was sad that Mipzy didn't get along with his children.

"Did you know what nosy elf asked me, are you ready? To be the nanny for the imaginary children I won't have with that wizard. But when I do have a baby she will never, ever be the nanny, no way." She looked in Draco's direction. "Why are you sweating?"

"It is hot in here."

"I think you are hiding something."

"Children, enough for today. So I was saying that she found an old scroll, look. "

He pointed at the unrolled parchment. "I dated it, I did today, I'd say it's around around 700 to 800 years old. Granted the illustrations are rather explicit and not well drawn, but she is clearly a Malfoy witch, he is also Malfoy and he is what? The script is damaged but it has an allusion to lost and lust?"

Draco looked, "Bloody hell, they are shagging, early pornography?"

"That language has to go." Lucius reprimanded Draco.

Hermione pointed at the wizard in the photo, his arse was bared. "Familiar no? Wait the picture changes, see?"

The wizard wasn't shagging the Malfoy witch, there was a dark hair fey female on her knees, the Malfoy witch was looking. The first picture was from another angle and you couldn't see the one kneeling.

"Wow, what is this, early smut?"

"Not sure, wait."

The scene changed again, the Malfoy witch was going away, the Malfoy wizard ran after her, and the one on her knees stood and after them, while the whatever just stood watching.

"What does it mean." Draco asked. "I can read here, over the tree, Malfeu."

"I think this is the legend, why the graphics, no idea. One of them was doing wrong. The one in the corner, ah he is wearing a mask, he just took it off. I wish we could read the stanzas."

Right in front of their eyes the parchment turned brown and impossible to see.

They all look at each other, "I think we spent enough time. It was over a betrayal of some kind. If is that old and is still around, it will stay. Now, I wish I knew how it affects me. Hmm, this is delicious, it has a different flavor, what is it?"

Draco guessed Mipzy had fed her something. He waited to see it that was so. "I want a little taste I might like it," Lucius reached and Draco pretended he wanted some as well, and spilled the drink, "So sorry, I also wanted some. "

"You are so clumsy," she growled.

Draco was afraid, Lucius nearly drank the tea. It had been close.

"This biscuit she brought with the tea was yummy. I wonder what it was."

Draco wanted this over, he should not had made any deals, he was going to be found out.

"Sweet witch do you want to go to feed the new baby kneazles?"

"Draco sit down, we are working here."

"Daddy, I want to see the babies, we will be back, maybe take Mom for a stroll, she can use it, " she waggled her eyebrows, stood, and kissed his cheek. He nearly purred, and it made Draco snicker.

On the way to the kneazles she relaxed around him. In the barn every time she bent to pick up a baby Draco stopped breathing. The Muggle shorts showed her bum to perfection. Just a touch, try it, a bite, oh yes.

He got closer and she stood up to find him right behind. His arms went around her waist and she leaned back onto him, he stopped breathing. It had worked, Mipzy had done it.

Slowly he turned her around, afraid she'd realize she was with him. As soon as she was facing him, her arms went around his neck.

Not sure who kissed who, the kiss started playfully, lips barely touching, a nip to her bottom lip, the tip of his tongue gently coaxing her lips to open. His tongue caressed hers and the kiss gathered speed.

The hands on her waist moved to the sides, under her loose top. His eyes were closed, when he felt as if he had moved. He opened his eyes, and he was in their room, well in her room.

"Here?"

"Yes," and kissed him more.

All would be fine, he hoped, this time he would keep his mouth shut. But he wanted to ask herif all had been forgotten. It couldn't hurt.

"My sweet birdie, mistress of my heart, just a question…"

A/n Draco no, no questions. N.O.


	11. White Washing

**A/n Warning, this chapter contains material better suited for more mature audiences. Not over the top. Thanks to everyone who reviews, and to the readers.**

 **Whitewashing**

"...just a question…"

"Draco no, no questions, you ask me later," She was undressing paying little attention."You'll make me upset, I just know it. "

"You must know, I've realized something, what I feel for you is more than pure lust. I won't say the L word just yet because you'll laugh, but it is the next step...besides if I say the L word you'll be upset and call me a liar. I am sorry I've made you angry, I was bragging; you know? About my vast experience. We, as in males, tend to do that. That day at the club I had been looking for Astoria, she had gone to 'the loo' for what seemed an hour, hmm, it probably was." His eyes looked far away. He had her attention, and even better she stood next to him, _dressed with lacy Muggle underthings that begged to_ be _taken off with your teeth_ , yum.

"Ah, yes, I know the truth, I finally figured it out. She was always meeting with Weasley and using me as a cover. Theo was right, she wanted the Malfoy's vaults…" He looked defeated, nobody wants to be used.

"She was a wi-bi-tch, she was using you. I can see that." Ah, he had her attention.

Draco raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes, "What is a wibitch?"

"A combo word, wi-tch + bi-tch."

He looked amused,"He, he, he, that she is. That day I thought I had seen a tall wizard kissing her, and when I asked her, she attacked me calling me jealous, insecure, little rich wizard, and blind. So you will know, I was with her only a few times; only when I asked too many questions. And since my previous experience was limited to a couple times, which perversely you happened to witness…hmm, surely the curse's doing. But anyway, I believed her, "Darling, we should really wait, what if I got pregnant before the wedding?""

Now he looked really bummed. He had been a royal fool, and it might have cost him 'the one' for him.

"That is why I want to know if you have forgiven me, I don't want her to be between us. I don't want my 'wizard-whore' past come and make you mad at me. It is disgusting it you think about it, I always had seconds." His face was looking green, he looked quite unhappy. She patted his arm.

"It was the same with Pansy and the others, to make someone jealous, or wanting to become pregnant so I would marry them. Silly cows, we can only impregnate 'the one,'" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah, that is why my father didn't have other children with your mother."

"Exactly."

"Did you know they were using you?"

''Yayn, not really, by the time I found out, it was too late." He twisted his mouth. "I think that I've been fighting my attraction for you since the train ride. So, I tried very hard to dislike you. I'll confess something, I used to have wicked dreams about you after the Yuletide Ball." _Did I ever, let's try…coward, tell her_.

"So I can only get pregnant by you? And did you know we are paying a fine of 1,000 Galleons per day for not consummating; out of your vault and mine. Even worse, Wilbur has a spy at the MoM and according to the unbreakable, if I am not legally married, I will have to marry him. Never mind that."

"No, no, no, I will be like my father, meaning Dad L, he wanted to die when your Mom disappeared. I don't know if you can only get pregnant from me, Malfoy witches according to Dad L's have different rules. Father L is trying to find what they are. Will you ever forgive me?"

'"A dog after a bone, that is what you are. Would I be undressing if I hadn't? I forgave you yesterday and was thinking about it. Today looking at the picture, I think some was caught cheating, probably the one with the pointy ears. You know during the Arthurian times the Nordic Elven were still our allies, and hadn't left for wherever. Anyway, I thought that when I saw you with them... ehem, you were not cheating, you didn't know I was the one," she turned towards him and looked at him suspiciously. "Or did you know I was the one, you said you liked me forever?"

Draco felt caught by a hunter, by a warrior witch no less, oh why oh why did he have to ask?

"Back at you, did you know I might be special, yeah, did you?" it just occurred to him she was also guilty, of what exactly, of kissing or maybe a little more? Regardless, the idea was irritating him, it made him a little crazy to think of other wizards touching her; of the other Weasley encroaching on what was meant for him.

She was blushing, what? "You did, didn't you? I cannot believe it," he had to stop, was he an idiot? "This conversation must stop, it is the curse, making us fight. "

Hermione wasn't just smart, she was a Malfoy, and she would never tell him she had indeed liked him, and it had made her mad at herself, "You are right, do you like my clothes?" she flirted quickly changing the mood.

In one long step he was by her, "Do I ever, you look too delicious. But it would be better without them, let me catch up with you."

In seconds he was down to a long shirt and, she guessed, a version of wizard boxers, after all they didn't use zippers, elastics, and the such. Something her mother and her would remedy. But darn, when his shirt came off, he was H.O.T, lean muscle, small waist, and hmm, not sure about the rest. He looked x-large, and she wasn't fond of pain.

He knew that look, Astoria complained about it, but why not, she had enough action before him…gods, I am going to be sick. I shagged a Weasley. Stop it. Concentrate, look at the beauty in front of you; there is nobody else here.

Her hand was on him, he hissed,"Gods, yes, touch me," he watched her lower his boxers as she looked quizzically.

"This needs preparation."

"Yes my witch, whatever you want," she held his hand towards the bed, and he followed. He opened his arms to hold her, hardy believing it was happening.

Their mouths met and first just touched their lips with their eyes open. Both curious to gage each other, to see each other's reactions. Draco could barely think. He opened her lips with his tongue and, well, it was the match lighting the explosive powder keg. His breathing was loud, and her moans were music to him.

He took her hand to wrap around his hard, throbbing cock, still looking at each other, no longer kissing, he left this hand over hers, showing her what he liked, his eyes fighting to close. His other hand took her of her bra, he knew how they worked. He lowered his eyes.

"How pretty, objects of beauty, I must taste...no, don't…stop," her hand felt too good." He couldn't even talk. This was going too fast.

His free hand caressed one light pink nipple and then the other, "Uh, uh, eyes on me. I like to see your desire for me," his breath hitched with every other word. "Tell me you like touching me, like this." He wrapped his hand tighter. He needed to know if she felt something for him.

She nodded. He looked even better than she had imagined, all she wanted was to feel him on her. He smelled so good, she licked his chest and made him groan. He tasted good as well.

He needed to come, what a bad idea, but seeing her hand on him was one wish he had. His first erotic dream ever was about her giving him a hand job. Enough for now, or it would be over.

"No, no more," he brought her hand to his lips. ''Better...now you show me how you like it, show me. Hold my fingers and show me, don't be shy."

She placed her hand over his hand reaching her, traveling slowly tracing patterns caressing. His other hand over her bum, reaching her from behind, "Oh, my, so warm," His finger s were looking for access into her sheath from the back.

His lips sought hers feverishly, back and forth, the tongues touching, both moaning. He moved her hand aside, "Later, now, must have you." His hand and mouth were every where. The finger inside of her, made wish to be deep inside of her. If this felt so good, how would it feel…his body arched.

She wanted him, her muscles clenched, she wanted more, she felt reckless. Years of foreplay were enough, his body agains hers felt so good. His hard sex pressing against her.

"Where did your knickers go?"

"Not sure, must have wished them off, you know wandless."

"Yes, a good thing, your body against mine, the feel, of you're your hard nipples against my chest. Your skin is so soft. It is so good, for you too?"

"Uh, uh," words were impossible, his hand was moving all around her sex, bringing her to, "Yes, more, ahhhhh." This feeling was unknown to her, the spasms, the high.

When he felt her climax, he yelped. "Witch, here,' he covered her body with his, "hold me… legs…"

Her hand guided his, and…she felt they were being watched.

"Wait, wait, "it was daytime and the windows were open, nobody was out there.

"No, nobody," his cock was there, the head in. "Now, my love, let me, gods."

The sun projected uniform shadows, several of them, but the bed occupants too far gone to notice the world outside.

"Now, better fast, yes?"

"Fast, fast what."

He thrust his hips, "This, like this," and in a hard thrust he was sheathed part way, pass the virgin barrier…

Both heard deep voices cheering, "Hurrah! Hurray…"

Their imagination, but, "Out, out, it feels bad, move out."

It hurt, the pleasure had gone up in smoke. "You are humongous, I knew it. Abnormal."

He smiled wickedly, "No I am not. Cannot, let me," His hand sought her formerly aroused nub…"There, no, no out." He caressed it from the side, soon he felt her relaxing and moved his hips forward a bit more. Her covered her neck and her lips with licks and kisses. He needed to move. But she still struggled to get away.

"It will get better, my love, it is so good. Show me, touch yourself," he wasn't so sure he could wait. He nuzzled her ear, moved a little, her fingers reached. His other hand went under her bum, "Yes, yes," she was with him. Her legs tightened around him.

This was heaven, Draco thought, _this is different_. The pleasure traveled all along his body. It was intense, nearly like pain. Strangely he was in a haze of pleasure and lust, a real haze; it was an odd sensation, all around him was a colored fog. Hermione felt the same, it still hurt, a little, but she could feel another climax coming; too bad she couldn't move much, he felt too big.

He was ready, "I love you," he heard himself say. _Nooo, don't say it_ …"I do, I love you… " and as he came he screamed her name, and she repeated his. Both flew up in the sky, not alone there were others inside the red haze.

One hour after, they woke up; the bodies wrapped around each other.

Hermione opened her eyes carefully, afraid that she had died. She had been up in the sky, that had been real.

"Did you, err, you know like flew?" Draco was freaked, more that a little, maybe whatever Mipzy gave Hermione had made them hallucinate.

"Aha, was it like this for you before, you, err …shagged others. I never heard of this."

 _Careful Draco, this is a trick question_ , "Nothing ever equaled today. Never felt so good. I could do this all day long," and he suddenly remembered, ugh, but he had to do it..

"Wait," he went to the bathroom and looked at the mess. "Poor witch," he said and cleaned himself with a white cloth. He hid the same with Hermione who was bashful, and with a twist of the wand, he swapped the bed linens. And then send the others wherever.

"Why do that right now? Are you grossed out? I am the one that was bleeding."

"No, I feel honored and happy to be your first." He kissed her face, her shoulders, "I wanted to clean you. Surely you were uncomfortable." He smiled his best smile.

Hermione felt something was off. "You are not saying something, Just tell me, I will find out."

He rolled his eyes. "You might not like it. The virginal blood is collected. Yes, blood magic, wards for the house." He waited for the outburst. He looked at her sideways, gods she was beautiful. Yes, she was his real wife, forever, "YES!" He punched the air.

"Yes what?"

"Yes you are my wife, it makes me happy, no need to give me a dirty look."

"Who makes the wards with the, you know, it is so, so, gross. " she shuddered.

"I know how, all Malfoy must learn. You will learn."

She was bright red. "Is dad going to do it, he will be…oh, no."

He laughed, "Forget about, it will be readied by the elves."

"I need to forget about it, I want to shower."

"Together?" He caressed her breast, and kissed her shoulder.

"Hmm, not sure, I want to hide for a month, and not see our father. Did you hear cheers?''

He avoided her eyes, "Did you feel someone looking at us?"

"What a strange question, but I thought we were inside red fog."

They walked hand in hand to the bathroom. "Ah, I forgot

Mipzy made me biscuits, I forgot to eat. You want one?"

It downed on him, she had actually wanted to be with him, out her own free will. He had to talk to Mipzy and break their agreement.

"No thanks, I don't trust her, maybe feeding you aphrodisiacs, she wants babies," you are a genius, now the blackmailer cannot get you, all bases covered. He felt beyond happy.

"I love you."

"It is too soon, no need to lie."

"Do you love me?"

"I love your kisses."

"Like this?"

They almost made it to the bathroom.

They sat around a cauldron. The stained cloth had been delivered minutes before. The atmosphere was festive. The cauldron was boiling, and the hooded persons repeated the words while Lucius moved his hands over the cauldron. With a ladle he filled several bottles with a white liquid.

Each took a bottle and spilled the contents on the ground, Malfoy Manor's walls were all painted at once with the white liquid. It looked brand new. They all laughed and danced. They all had seen the future.

"Poor Draco," Lucius said. But really it wasn't so bad.

 **The Morning After**

They went together to the breakfast room, they never made it out the room. They stopped ever two steps to kiss until, "What is different here, it smells, hmm," she looked at Draco.

He started sneezing, "It stinks," he looked around.

"Holy of holies, it seems the entire Manor was painted," his voice sounded worried. What had his father done? If she figured out the study was rigged it would be end. He had taken whitewashing to the extreme. How had he done it? It would require a blood sacrifice…if she finds out she will hex us all, Father cannot learn.

She wasn't paying attention, she was looking at a new life size portrait. Apparently…

"Mistress, you remembers I wants the baby," Mipzy was coming towards them. "Lord Wilburs is here, he is with yous father, he be with more like him." Before she vanished she turned towards Draco and tried to wink an eye, to her accomplice. Draco did a double take, he had made a pact with a demented elf. He had to tell her he didn't need her before his swet pea noticed.

Draco couldn't believe it, an out of control father, a black-mailing elf, the nosy 'others,' the painting, and Wilbur, now what else?


	12. Curses and Revelations

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

Well, time to close this story. It went longer that I wanted. Not all be answered, it is a shorter story. This is the next to the last chapter.

 **Claims and Curses**

By the time they got to the library Wilbur was leaving. He wore Muggle business clothes fitted to his lean toned body, his hair shorter and he was growing a small beard. He wore his glasses in lieu of his contact lenses.

Hermione had forgotten how truly beautiful he was, and she liked how anger made his features alive with emotion,

She stood looking at him as if for the first time. Lucius rubbed his nose's bridge. He was afraid of this. Best to say nothing.

"Sweet Pea, I am leaving," he greeted her with the customary kiss to her cheek, but not an air kiss, she felt his lips on her skin, and breathed his cologne and his familiar natural clean scent.

He caressed her chin briefly, "Your father has informed your marriage is fait-accompli. No, that won't stop me. I will try elsewhere. If you think I am gone, don't count on it. I never thought you wouldn't be mine. I should not have been a gentleman."

Two distinctive growls followed his comments. He turned around to face the Malfoy wizards, "Gentlemen, you will be hearing from me, if you think I will give up, think again."

She ran to him, her eyes were tearing; yes he was boring and too reserved, but he took care of her when she was growing up. It felt as if a hole had been left deep inside her heart.

He felt an incredible sadness, "Bye sweet curly, never forget you can always call me."

"I know. Take care." With this he left. The MoM officials escorting looked at them reprovingly.

Draco had a scowl, but Lucius shook his head. No sense fighting a lost battle. They could try, but things were what they were.

"Dad what is up with the wall…"

"I read about it, your magic is very potent," he chuckled, "sorry everyone is saying you aren't my daughter, and it is a ruse to whitewash my past. What can I say, it made me mad. Ehem, regardless of my past intentions."

Draco was looking at his father and was amazed at his ability to prepare his defenses; he was the master of cunning and always landing on his feet..

"The wards can take a physical form so I thought of the white paint. The reality was that the Dark Lord's stay here, thanks to Bella, tainted the entire Manor. True he was my idea, world domination is somewhat appealing…but things change, and who knows." He sighed deeply. Draco and Hermione looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Ah yes, the walls were actually stained with the evil and horror. And you my daughter, the most powerful of witches, are our savior. All his evil is gone." He smiled and came to hug his daughter.

Draco was flabbergasted to see how his father had managed it once more. Yeah, let me try something like that with my witch and see where that takes me. Which reminds me…

"Father, what is with the painting we saw…"

Hand raised, signaling to stop asking. Draco mumbled, bracing himself for a lot of hogwash.

Lucius seemed upset, and Hermione looked at Draco, they both looked apprehensive after Lucius sat down to rub his forehead.

"Sit down, both of you. Darling," he looked at Hermione and patted the place next to him in the couch, Draco sat next to her.

"It is best to come out and say it, it just appeared today. I couldn't take it down. It shows you by the fish pond, with, ehem," his mouth twisted and sighed, "with what seemed a changing number of hmm, well, spouses…if one were to judged by the familiarity they display with you," he cleared his throat and didn't dare to look at either of the couple.

"And what, that isn' enough explanation, do finish. There is more," Hermione demanded already unhappy, she had lots of questions. Draco had paled, not liking the possible answers.

"Well," Lucius sighed, "We cannot see the faces of the other wizards, and cannot tell if there are one or two, or even more, since the painting chose to have them against the sun, the only one we can clearly see is Draco. Yesterday afternoon I found another manuscript. That along with the fact that you are the first Malfoy heiress since the 1200 or 1300s years…"

He didn't want to say more.

"I want to know, now." She demanded.

"Okay, yes, you can and will have more than one spouse. Don't look like that, it is all tied to the scroll we saw, not sure how. Mostly because we don't know any fae folk if that is what they were. I don't think there are any left, but cannot say whether or not they've existed or were a Muggle legend. Then, I know legends are sometime factual," he looked at Draco who nodded slightly.

"I am not going to have more wizards telling me what to do. One spouse for each, enough is enough. What a crazy notion," she looked at Draco, "you would not allow it, would you?"

"Err, well, hmm," how could he tell her about the Malfoy law, besides his father wasn't saying something.

"My dear, what Draco is trying to say that we don't know the future, and that, as with the curse which makes us want another desperately, who knows what is in play here. Let's wait and see. There are so many unknowns, curses, legends, prophecies and the such, that who really knows."

Draco breathed easier, yet he thought he had recognized the others in the painting and wanted to ask more, yet he knew it wasn't wise. Still, he wanted to know. And, he had a question.

"What was up with Lord Bore?" He cringed at her evil glare.

"You don't get to call him that. Besides why should I lie. He fed me a bottle when he was a young boy; ever since I remember he was putting up with a inquisitive, what did you call me? Ah, yes, a pewee, since I was one, erase that smile, I am petite, not tiny. You two are abnormally tall, so cut it out," and Both Malfoy looked amused so she ignored them.

"Yes, I already miss him, or the idea of him." She sighed wistfully, and to Draco's horror she dried a runway tear that Lucius also saw and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks Dad, and he did look very clever with his glasses, you see Daddy how they would make you look hot?"

"Yes, I was thinking some of the same. We can go to your cousin and you can help me to select a few frames."

Draco was outraged, "Did you just say that vermin looked hot?"

Neither Lucius or Hermione paid attention already making plans for shopping. Apparently his plans for a day with his wife, who was locked up in the bedroom, had been changed by his father's need to be the prettiest, as Hermione called him. Hopefully Nanette would soon make up with his dad. Draco hated sharing, he was an only child, and his dad was with Hermione over half of the day, reading in the library, shopping for books, etc. Granted he liked the same, but he wanted her all to himself. We all can wish as much as we want.

One year later

Lady and Lord Malfoy's anniversary's ball was most sought after social event, worldwide.

The celebrated couple was late, she had the babies just nine weeks old. She was bent over the chair in the dressing room, Draco was admiring her bum, a little bigger and even tastier, he bent, bit it and then slid inside her.

His body arched in pleasure, he couldn't get enough of her, or looking at her, front, back, sideways. He had already tasted it all.

"Sirs." Mipzy was in their room, good thing the dressing room's door was ajar.

"Bloody f…elf," his cussing days were over. He couldn't speak, his bollocks were tightening. He just loved watching their sexes together, he never got tired of his pewee, his sweet (curly) pea, his beloved witch...

He climaxed with a groan, for the third time that afternoon.

"It be no time to make babies, the hair witch be here."

Hermione giggled, "Later, let me go."

He sighed and moved away. "Meet me here after the first dance."

Yes, they were in love and in lust, apparently it worked for Hermione also a Malfoy, with the caveats (unknown) for being an heiress. Just ask Lucinda and Remus, who had been caught in many events shagging.

When they came down the steps to claps and many adoring eyes. They turned and looked at Lucius and his wife. The older couple were besotted, and because his marriage to Narcissa was a sham since they had already bonded, they had married in a private ceremony. And imagine she was pregnant, a boy this time, but his heir was Hermione. In any case, the L'orc had vast fortunes belonging to Nanette and her children.

Remus had not come. He and Lucinda were traveling with Teddy, and their daughter. His daughter with Nanette stayed with her mom, now Lucius had his dream three Malfoy witches, because he had demanded Remus allowed him to adopt Anastasia, which he accepted with a broken heart and now avoided Malfoy Manor.

As for Narcissa she had her Malfoy, nearly as handsome and he didn't pretend, the lust worked on her Armand, even if Lucius still set her heart a flutter, and why lie, she loved him as well, even if one sided. For that, she still had Muggle books, and her imagination went a long way. Nanette detested her, and Narcissa couldn't care less. A few months Narcissa had told her, "Darling, be as mad as you want, but I had his delicious bod for many years. Do I regret it? Only because I hurt Armand."

Draco spotted it at once one of the problems in his life, namely, Henri, his hated half-brother. The innovator of magic perfumery, the prettiest number two. All the witches drooled when they saw hi at the very least. Last night he had sent his solicitor with a binding claim. He had officially called the Malfoy-Law. The one reason he had shagged his beloved witch every time he had a chance.

Henri was his sibling, and after much thought he decided it could work. After all, he loved making moving pictures of his witch and him, and could imagine being in the midst, yeah that would work, the idea fed of him and grew like a mold.

He surprised Henri by smiling back, now to convince his sweet pea, the crux of the matter.

"Pewee, my love, smile to Henri, there," a she looked at him suspiciously, and he avoided her eyes.

It still irked her how the truckload of snakes had snared most of her dear friends. Snakes everywhere, and her dad the prettiest of them, she had tried to find a conspiracy and couldn't find any evidence. It made her sick. Yes, oh yes, way in the back of her mind she was suspicious tah her father was somehow involved in the marriage decree. Mind you that she didn't regret any of them. Her dark father, her deceitful Draco, and her sweet babies. The babies under Mipzy's thumb. The evil elf brought out old scrolls (that looked fake) claiming she was the rightful nanny of the first born.

Wait a minute there, why was Henri, looking at her as if she were dessert. She gave him a dirty look and he winked and bit his bottom lip. She snared and he threw her an air kiss. She decided not to look at him anymore. All he did the entire evening was to follow her around, what was up with Draco? Why wasn't putting an end to it?

Lucius was calling everyone's attention . "Everyone, today is the anniversary of the happiest day of my life, I found my daughter, my lost love, and my muchloved nephew-son Draco married my daughter, it is indeed a day to celebrate. Also the day the L'orc and Malfoy fortunes united, a happy day indeed."

Nasty envious tongues were flapping; many unhappy how Lucius had come out at top. He was now the ambassador between the Muggles and the magical world; yet, nobody dared to say a word about the musical chairs. They all knew and didn't care. The ball continued, everyone was given exquisite gifts commemorating the ocassion, and the praises for the Malfoy, no wonder. Besides, the food and drinks were the best ever, all was well.

Wilbur had decided give the Letti a chance. He was happy-ish at the start, until he saw Hermione pregnant, and he remembered his father's wishes, "I cannot marry Robert, (yes he knew and didn't care both have loved each other until his father's enemies destroyed them) but I want you and Hermione to celebrate our love, and you know she might be the one." Of course he now knew Hermione's wasn't Robert's but still, now he was sure how he felt.

This day, when he saw her come down, memories assailed him. …

That day long ago when Hermione sat on his lap, he had climaxed; gods she had rubbed all over him about 100 times which was the reason he'd reprimanded her. He was 23 and she was 15. Sadly he was more than a little in love after that. Now, the more he saw her the more he wanted her.

His girlfriend was very clever and knew, so those days she made him forget quickly. Though it worked less and less. Her sister had a bag of tricks to distract Ron when the Hermione funk started. She turned around and saw her sister who rolled her eyes and mouthed, "see me later."

After the party, the problem was becoming evident, he no longer wanted her, he wanted what was his. Malfoy had cheated him, and this wouldn't do.

He was the best in a long line of solicitors that specialized in magical law, his father had insisted, "Son, we can hide but the fact is that the law has saved us more than once. Is better than revealing ourselves, if we do anything we will be noticed by someone."

He loved his father more than ever for his advice, he had finally found a clause. He consulted their MoM liason. And 18 moths after their wedding an owl came in Malfoy Manor, right behind it a cloud of Aurors dropped in.

They demanded to see Hermione. Harry was looking uncomfortable but his hands were tied, he was up for the division's job.

Hermione came out the room with two Malfoy, Harry's eyebrow went up. They were all sleepy, and she held one hand each, what?

"Who. ?" Harry asked, his voice a little too sharp. He was rather unhappy, he had two witches at home, but if Mimi wanted a second why didn't she ask, I should had been asked. "Mimi, I asked who is that?" He pointed at their hands.

Three voices answered, "And how is this any of your business?"

He still looked peeved, "Err. Never mind." Wait till I owl Ron, we asked her more than once to be in a triad. And she said that just wasn't right, indeed.

"Have you read your owl?" He asked with clenched teeth, good the Malfoy creeps won't get her either.

She opened, and her voice was very angry, "You, you Harry Potter, you are helping him, you dirty rat."

Draco and whoever, a younger Lucius look alike, read it and both went to pull their wands. Before they could do it they had five wands at each of their throats. Meanwhile, Hermione's hair was flying all over the place, Harry still looked the other way.

Lucius came out and saw his baby all upset, his precious daughter. Of course his hair was tousled, and he showed a few bites on his neck, both Hermione and Draco looked at each other and said , "Gag," and shuddered. Henri laughed, "Hypocrites."

Draco turned and told Henri, "Remember when we found Mom and your daddy all cozy au natural, and we both screamed?

"No, you screamed, me as his son, had no problems, remember the Malfoy Law?"

"Yes, forget it. He," Draco pointed at Lucius,"is still my dad, and I don't need to be reminded it of h..."

"Enough, quiet you two. What is going on here?"

Hermione ran to his arms and broke in what Harry had already deemed as 'fake tears.' The ugly feeling of jealousy had taken a hold of him.

"The MoM has declared my marriage to Draco as invalid, and they said my contract with Wilbur stands. Mom and Dad fibbed about my birthdate for 'society's sake'...they were idiots. Wilbur remembered the families at their estate for nearly six months. He wrote it on his personal owl. He says I was born in July instead of September after their wedding, so my contract to Wilbur stands, because I was twenty four the day I married Draco."

Her mother had come in the room carrying the baby.

"Mom did you hear?"

Her mom paled and bit her lip.

"Nannette is that true, you said Yuletide. If it happened in Samhain you were also lovers with Tom. It wasn't just a moment of weakness."

She grimaced, "Sorry darling I didn't want you mad. Tom was to be my husband."

Harry's antennae went up, "Which Tom?"

"Shut up, none of your business," all the Malfoy hushed him at once.

Lucius was angry, but not as much as Hermione, "Yes, you were young, and blah, blah…"

Lucius interrupted, "Was Tom your first?" He was seething, he hadn't asked because he'd trusted her.

She didn't answer. Lucius tightened his jaw, and he was remembering how he'd kept supporting the traitor Voldemort.

"Now mommy dearest, so technically Wibur is right. So why didn't the unbreakable work?"

"Because we wrote, '24th birthday' but fibbed the dates. The unbreakable was confused, it happens."

Now righteous Harry intervened, "Hermione, we need you to accompany us. The Royal Muggles demand you do what is right; Wilbur has done many favors for them; to include hiding many peccadilloes from the younger set. I didn't know but he holds many titles, as you do and hid it from us. It will be a diplomatic incident we cannot afford, after all, we ocuppy alternate space on their land. "

"No, I will not go," and she started levitating, and before Harry could do much, she went up and just vanished.


	13. Secrets Layered Malfoy Cake

_DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property_

 _This and one more short chapter. I will leave the finished story up for a few weeks,and it will be removed. Just to let you all know_

Last time Hermione was going to be taken into custody to force her to marry Wilbur.

xox

 **Secrets Filled Malfoy Layer Cake**

The same week Draco disappeared for a long sabbatical and meanwhile Lucius wasn't leaving any legal stone unturned. It seemed hopeless.

Nanette went to talk to Wilbur, who no longer was living with Letti. He proved to be inflexible; he had promised his father and Robert a child with her, and he was unyielding.

Sadly, Nanette knew his stubborn streak was like the Malfoy Lust curse. He would cause untold problems and she wished she hadn't make the unbreakable but Robert and Sven insisted, Sven knew Hermione; and Robert knew that Wilbur had taken after his mother, self-righteous and a straight arrow, who would bore her to tears. Thus they had demanded the unbreakable, wanting both houses united. And she also wanted it for reasons of her own. Lucius didn't need to know more.

"But Wilbur darling, they have the twins, be reasonable."

"Not my problem, I will love them as my own. You knew and agreed. I've been promised her since she was in nappies, a child of hers is a child of mine, next?" He was unyielding.

Nanette had forgotten how beautiful he was, just like his father, yet there was something else about Wilbur that made him glow? She knew why before but it was now an elusive thought. She felt truly bad, she loved him and didn't want him so sad. Oh dear, he really cared.

"Is it the child thing?"

'It is, partially, but it goes beyond that. You must know, you know what you meant to..."

She turned red as a beet, "Don't say it, ever, please. Lucius would, please."

Nannette didn't want to remember, it still hurt, and it had been wrong. Yes, she owed him, she did care for Wilbur, and had an idea. It might work, she imagined, at least for a while.

"So how did it go?"

She told them.

"No, I don't like the idea. Besides how can you trust someone that looks like him, he is too perfect. We need to Obliviate him." Lucius suggested. Nanette rolled her eyes, to think Lucius would say you shouldn't trust someone beautiful.

"No," Armand was a lot straighter than Lucius, "That is punishable with Azkaban. I want Henri's happiness but not like this."

"No, that isn't the way. My idea might work out better. Of course it might only be a temporary fix, and he is a solicitor. The best on Magical Law, and he will eventually find a way. But it is worth a try."

Lucius went thru the wardrobe to meet with the renegades. He found them drinking tropical drinks. Draco and Hermione were reading, half naked and wrapped around each other.

His eyebrows shut up; it bothered him that Draco was all over his daughter, and was his hand inside her Muggle swimming knickers? He blushed and coughed. Henri was swimming and not around. Draco ignored his evil eye; they were married even if Lucius didn't think anyone was good enough for Hermione. It was ludicrous.

Lucius was fuming, _yes, consulting Nanette on how to stop this... yet, wait…he loved his wife's Muggle swimming clothes, better to keep quiet. He kept forgetting Draco was his son, but as Nanette had said, he had a strong case of 'nobody is good enough for my little witch,'…maybe royalty. Good thing that Henri wasn't around, the idea if Henri doing the same than Draco was doing gave him a headache. Seeing the public handling of his daughter just wasn't respectful._

He was going to say something when he saw the babies sleeping next to them. They were being watched by Mipzy, her kin, and a few of the mountain gargoyle children. Other islanders were also around. It was a fact, the twins were popular, no wonder, as beautiful as his daughter, and…okay and his son. Even the confounded pesky grey birds were all around, a good thing since there were no pesky bugs any where close. It appeared that the babes were also the little birds favorite.

He bent and pick one up in each arm, his perfect grandchildren, his daughter's babies, the world was lucky. All the Islanders agreed, some too much.

After greeting and before he could say something, Hermione interrupted, "Dad, I have told Draco, and he doesn't believe me, neither does Henri. There are spooky 'things' that live here. I see their eyes outside our windows. Very big and strange, and I am sure that they are nobody we know. They must be awfully tall to reach the top windows. Last night, 'they' took the babies. Yes Draco don't roll your eyes. The babies weren't in the room when I went in. By the time I came to get you they were back, were wide awake, and they had...are you ready, circlets around their tiny heads."

"Father, we need to get out of here, she is losing it, there were no crowns on them." He made an eye sign to Lucius. "I went in the room, and they were asleep. They had burrowed under the blankets..."

"Uh-hu, yes, and what are these?" She pointed at the babies' wrists.

Both babies had delicate and exquisite cuffs around their wrists.

"Darling those are a little excessive," he said examining the complex interlocking platinum chain with embedded flat gems. The babies moved their arms, and the chains rattled and sang a lullaby, that sounded, well… otherworldly. He'd be darn the babies cooed, and their eyes shone.

He noticed the markings. They were special all right; holly f…they were incorrigible. Hopefully, they would not have any effect upon the children. The bloody prophecy about the two plus the 'one.' It was all nonsense, they needed to get used to it…but then…hmm. Besides, there was the Draco's debacle refusing to go to the island. He guessed they wouldn't allow it again. The babes were their joy. Soon they would be more babies, but the twins were special.

"You don't get it, they didn't have them until later last night, and I cannot remove them, and yes they had crowns that look like this."

Draco nodded when she turned around. "Father, my sweet bride needs civilization, needs to be away from here, needs the library and the smell of old scrolls' parchment."

When she moved, Lucius noticed her neck. Oh, no, he moved his finger to call Draco's attention, whose head nodding confirmed his suspicion, they had marked his daughter, to track her. Good thing she could not seen the faint markings at the base of her skull. And also noticed new multihued colored hair strands on Hermione's head. Gods, what were they doing?

"Father are you here, what are you looking at? What are those bracelets, you know something. Let me see, and why are …"

Time to change this. "We need to look into this, maybe islanders came and gifted them. You know there are some odd creatures, but mostly pint size. I think you really need to go back home."

Yes she did, with the children. The islanders in question were willy and were up to nothing good. No sense in trying to reason with the lot, he was at a clear disadvantage. He suspected they wanted his daughter to stay there. Time to go. Lucius concluded.

"Darling, your mom made a deal with Wilbur… "

Draco growled; Henri who was just out the water —wearing vulgar bathing wear, as per Lucius— started to curse in French, and, yes, his hand was also all over her; and Hermione chewed her lip.

The two young wizards needed to learn some manners, he most certainly would consult Nanette.

 **Wilbur's Findings**

Wilbur had eagerly accepted Nanette's proposal. Let them think it would be over; he knew otherwise. The babe would form the link. Their child would be the first stepping stone, he was certain…

His family and the Malfoy went ways back, nearly a millennium. It was a Malfoy wizard who had seduced one of his kin. She was a married princess, and it was her husband who cursed the Malfoy to always lust, and to be miserable if they could not get the 'one.' Which happened to the first Malfoy and all the ones to follow. As for his kind, her mother, a powerful princess, Morgana's cousin, was angry when she found out her precious daughter chained and her wings clipped.

In turn, the princess cursed the males of his family to be boring around most females and stubborn, to make sure their lives were hell. Furthermore, she forbidden them to stay, but was unable to do much more …And three or four curses later, the couple put an end to it by forgiving each other; then left this realm and their children behind. Hence their progeny suffered the curses brought about by their family drama, for the time there after. As he understood, the couple were now rulers of many realms and in an ongoing battle against Morgana,

The first born Malfoy daughter could undo the wrongs by marrying one of his kin and by having a daughter with him. Their daughter would be a princess to undo all the curses. But he couldn't tell Hermione, otherwise it wouldn't work; rules, rules, rules. Ah, yes he was a prince amongst his kind, but that was irrelevant, or so he thought.

 **At Malfoy Manor**

Hermione entered the room. "No, don't stop me. I refuse to hide for the rest of my life, and I suspect that Wilbur who has waited since I was twelve, will wait some more. Let's not forget that Wilbur is my friend since I was born, and that Mom really cared for Sven, Wilbur's dad. I am going to see him; he is nearly family and knows me rather well. And Dad, how does the Malfoy Law apply to me?"

"I guess is best if I tell you, you have enough magic to have several, err, husbands? If Henri was able to marry, you could marry him. Did you know that you, ehem, because your magic, whatever you do with one the others will feel? Besides that, your magic makes them feel as if they were the only one, very complex For that matter you could marry anyone else you'd wish. But if it isn't a Malfoy, he has to agree to follow the law. A Malfoy child, doesn't have stepparents."

She raised an eyebrow, "Ah. So does it apply to all the children, or only if they are boys? Uh, aha, a sexist law, it figures."

Neither of the wizards had an answer. "It was made at the time there were no Malloy heiresses." Lucius was inspired.

Hermione raised her eyebrow doubtfully. "Yeah, sure? whatever?" And lowered the hood of the robe covering her from head to toe worn during the cave crossing from wardrobe to wardrobe, that she walked with her eyes closed aided with a guiding charm.

Several stowaways came out flying in all directions to everyone's distress, to including a small swarm of the dreaded grey birds and other exotic critters. before anything could be done must flew out the window, except a few who perched on Hermione's shoulder. _Great she now attracts pests,_ Lucius thought.

"Darling you must check yourself before you travel," but stopped his speech when he noticed her wicked evil eyes, "when, you know that Harry let sensors all over the Manor, they will be here in minutes."

"No, we are here, now." Harry's office had full Floo access. He pulled his wand to bind her, "You must com…"

Hermione once again escaped the bind by raising from the ground and vanishing.

"How does she do that?"

Both Armand and Lucius said the same in unison,"She is a Malfoy witch, you don't expect us to tell you."

"Be glad that I am her friend. She needs to turn herself in. She is creating an incident and already has been a month. By the way, where are Draco and the other blond."

"They are no being sought by anyone, are they?" Lucius asked.

They weren't, but the idea she was in a triad with two Malfoy didn't sit well, even though she was also a Malfoy. He just couldn't get pass it. Ron had been also displeased; sadly neither knew they were caught by the Malfoy snare, but it would pass. They would be happy with their spouses after a while…albeit nobody knew how long a while was.

Wilbur was drinking alone, he poured out a strange bottle he had pulled out a hidden wine cave. After reading the documents spread in front of him, he had finally figured out the old tale. And he was sure Hermione was the answer.

At the beginning, he knew of the old myth of a Malfoy, and come to find she was one. He was messed up because he truly cared for her. He dreamed about her; thought about her; and he was falling apart. It worsened the day when he saw her pregnant, it had physically hurt. He drank more hoping to ease the pain.

"I thought I would find you here. Hey Brutus old dog. How is my sweet boy?" Hermione was there in front of him and had picked up the cairn to let him lick her face.

"You are here?"

She looked at Wilbur, he was dressed in jeans, an old t-shirt from a Rock concert, and barefooted. She never had seen him with messy hair. She looked at him once over. Hmm, he hadn't shaved in days; damn, he actually looked great, more than great. She felt a stab of something… deep inside her lower belly.

"We must talk," she also noticed that he didn't look happy, off, that was it.

"Unless you are going to say that you are here to marry me, there is nothing to talk about. And before you say anything else. Do you want the lust curse to go away for your children?"

"How?"

"Read this."

She read…she was thirsty and took a long sip of his drink. Uff, darn, it smelled delicious...agh, it burnt, " What is this?" She asked between coughs.

"Oh, no! Did you drink, how much? Oh, bloody hell, maybe not enough, Let's hope."

"Why do you look so different, your face glows, did you give me a drug? Your face, so beautiful, wow…your eyes…"

"I am afraid that I cannot let you go. I was careless my sweet curly pea, maybe this is for the best."

A **t Malfoy Manor**

"What is happening where is she?" Draco and Henri sounded worried. She had been gone for hours. The babies were upset, and it that weren't enough, jealousy was gnawing at them, which was rather unpleasant.

"She is taking care of important business, and lower your voice, the Aurors are listening. Harry left listening charms all over the place. " Lucius informed them.

They were not too smart, if he were right, perhaps all Malfoy would benefit. He had re-read the Malfoy Curse scroll again, a short while before; and maybe not only whitewashing but much more would come their way, all thanks to his great idea of marrying Draco and Hermione by fixing the study, he was a genius. He smiled to himself, well if only the buffoons would be more proper, if only.

Draco was fuming, sharing her with his half brother was acceptable, more than that, it was like seeing himself making love to his Hermione, HIS. Let Henri be fooled and think it was a real share, it wasn't. Now, the too perfect Wilbur was something else, a danger. Something was nagging at the back of his brain. He needed to go to the Library.

 **At Wilbur's**

Hermione sat on his lap. "You should have told me." He was caressing her tenderly, and his love was pouring out him. Her head on his chest felt like a homecoming.

"We are fugitives, ordered to leave and stayed. We have powers, not magic we just do, powers that you've absorbed from me since you were little and made you even stronger. I think one of Morgana's found Dad and Robert, killed their human bodies, and now they can never come back. It was probably your father, err, Robert's fault."

"And how about you, do they know of your existence?"

"No, my father never told them anything, and he really wanted our union. He had many reasons, but none to do with you being a Malfoy. Nanette never said it was Lucius; particularly since she believed that your father was, never mind. I know that you think I am boring, which is partly because of the curse, and I am just afraid to say too much. I needed you to care for me without my charms. It is part of the deal. If so, I can break our curse."

"So the curse…"

"Curses as in more than one."

"Yes, you said already, A daughter of one of your royals whose lover was a Malfoy, was the curse trigger. When her husband found out, he cursed the Malfoy and his children to lust for the one, and he died lusting for her?"

"Yes. According to this," he showed her the manuscripts.

"I've seen part of this, but she was a what? I hear Morgana, but I also know the Fey weren't real. If she was related to you, then you…"

"Never mind, cut it out. Suffice to know that your child with one of us will right many wrongs. You are a first born heiress, hence my family's enemies will leave us alone. It will come to pass when you become one, err, because our baby will have mixed blood. It is the reason there are no females born in my family, the curse. And, it is also the reason why there were no Malfoy heiress since those times. Now you see how the chance of this happening were null. The curse breaker must be the child of a Malfoy female heiress with one of our males; or one from one of our females with a Malfoy heir."

Something- Wilbur had said, wait, he was talking, "I think there is also something else about the Malfoy. You aren't entirely human. You have something extra, just not certain what. By the way Morgana fears our union, one like ours. I have the theory she loved the Malfoy in the story, and she did something and is afraid, and the very the reason she is out to kill. Who knows? By the way, you really look different, what is with the chameleon hair coloring?"

"No idea, it happened recently, just noticed myself. So why didn't something happened to me?"

"I think that they never figured out about you. Your mother is extremely powerful, your grandfather was...yeah, I won't say it. She hid you well, or you would be dead. I think many Malfoy witches died in the womb. Nasty stuff."

He hissed when she moved. His head fell backwards, the pleasure ran down his spine. The way she sat with his cock wedged in the right place was perfect, he though and pressed his hips againt her. In a swift move he turned her to straddle him. She was so warm. He shuddered, "My sweet girl, yes…" His fingers dug onto her waist.

"Move a little to the right,"he shuddered, "oh gods, yes, there... so good. Yes," his hips jutted forwards, his eyes glowed.

She giggled, "You still like it." She licked his chin. Shivers ran thru her. He was right there, it would be so easy. Naughtily, she moved intentionally.

"No, bad girl, easy, no. And yes, I do, I often dream about it. That day I had a climax, naughty girl. My father nearly killed me when he saw me, he sensed it and was furious. He said that I need to wait till we were married, and he told me that I had blown my chances because of the curse's conditions. That was the reason behind the unbreakable."

"Wilbur, I love my family cannot leave them. I love Draco and Henri."

"Why? Don't lie; I am sure that you love me. I will be enough."

"Listen to me; yes, I cannot lie, I love you. Hadn't Draco come along…but he did. You need to know, my magic will allow me to have several husbands."

"My sweet, stop there, I cannot share because I won't be able to have sex with you with others around, I will look like this. It is because I love you and won't be able either conceal my non-human parts, or stop my instincts; with you I am mush."

"Wait, they cannot see what I see."

"True, but that is under normal circumstances. This other self cannot be concealed when I have sex with my beloved, and it will happen. My father warned me, it happened to him with his first wife, who was murdered because she kept thinking about her lover and what she had seen. Unluckily, someone 'heard her,' after they saw her shinning like a beacon; as for my father was able to escape. It only happens with a beloved; you just didn't see it that day when you ran away giggling and not looking back." He pulled her aside, stood up, and turned around.

"Is that what I am thinking?" Her eyes bright with wonderment, she moved backwards.

"No, no, come," and he picked her up and flew her around the conservatory. She squealed like a child.

"Wow and wow."

A/N I don't want to leave this unfinished since it is all written. Just one more short chapter. As I said, it will be left in place for a short while and then taken down.


	14. Layered Truths

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property

a/n one more chapter and this is over. Then to finish the ones nearly done. Here we find out about worlds hidden from wizards. And where Hermione realizes that she is a bit selfish. Poor Lucius, he is a bad in-law, with his own son, because he loves Draco like one.

 **A curse's history**

"Now you know, If anyone else than my beloved knows, they will find me, and kill my human body and will kill you as well." Wilbur told her, his voice tinged with concern.

She raised her hand to stop him, and he smiled and bit her fingers playfully as he used to long ago, "Ask."

She smiled, she remembered, "Well, if your father loved his first wife why was she found?"

"I guess I skipped that one. He loved her, but it was a one sided love. Something happens to the human who sees us, they become the equivalent of a big light, unless the love factor is present. What I am about to tell you must remain a secret. Father was a sexual creature and loved Robert, but he wasn't in love with him. He met her when she was very young, but when he saw her again, it was love at first sight; sadly, he couldn't betray Robert."

Hermione was lost. "He could have told Robert, why not?" Yes, he was hiding something.

"It is very complicated, father was married and couldn't offer marriage to the young pregnant witch who had been a ward of the Grangers." He dried a tear, then one more, soon there was a stream of them. Wilbur missed and mourned his father.

"Oh," she said and kissed the tears; immediately her eyes crossed.

"Oh is right, it is the reason I am denied oral sex; my semen, my tears and my blood bring you to my side. You feel different, right?" He stopped crying to look at her.

"Yup, a shot of energy...and, hmm, not sure, all looks brighter. Poor your dad, so my mom; it was her, wasn't it? How tragic."

"Now you know why he wanted you to be my wife. He loved your mother, and Robert drank the wine one day, saw him, and gave him away. Not intentionally, it just happened. They were climbing in Tibet…"

"Stop it, you are fibbing, something in your story is wrong, come clean. I'll keep your confidence."

"Ah," he sighed,"Might as well tell you, but don't judge anyone. Dad proposed a triad, desperate to be with Nanette; albeit, he said that it was to make it easier on Robert. Alas, Robert wasn't fooled, he wanted Dad for himself, and turned down the proposal. Your mom was very young and lonely, and their love started slowly." He held Hermione closer, needing her comfort.

"Father told me they fought it, but gave in occasionally, not as often as he'd had wished. Robert saw them one day and went crazy, threatened with suicide, and started transmitting his anger. It was at the time you sent them to Australia. Father couldn't pretend any longer and that was when Robert thought of the Tibet trip."

"Mom never told me, I think that Robert was wrong. He never so much as kissed Mom, they could had been together. But what about Dad?"

"Your mom loves Lucius very much, and must have loved Remus as well. She is also a powerful witch, the ones that can share many. Don't judge her, she was really in love with my dad, I saw them many times looking at each other, some times kissing, it was heart breaking. Maybe there is something else, but you must ask her. When he died, her memories of his other-self died with him. Your mom doesn't remember that part. As for Robert, he loved you, but he wasn't able to express himself well; now you know."

Hermione also sighed, "I now remember a few things, and I believe you. Thanks for telling me, poor Mom and poor your dad, I hope is better where he is at, such a tragic life.

"Me too. I don't want to be my dad. Did you know that didn't realize that I was in love with you until I saw you at your wedding, it tore my heart, I knew it then. Besides we need to make it. My father's death makes me the last of my family. He was 500 years old and had other children, but the children didn't live past puberty. I was just a teen when my other-self manifested."

"500? Unreal."

"Yes, and he lost each one of his sons when they were sensed, even though he tried to hide them. My father was running and hiding all his life. No surviving children until my father married a squib, and it toned down my powers enough that I could hide until I learned control, and my power bloomed."

"I have an idea how about if you live with us, but we will say you cannot be around us, because you…hmm, not sure."

"Nah, I don't mind seeing, that is not it, I just cannot even touch you…but seeing it will make for a good memory." His smile rivaled Draco's, and she felt him going harder under her.

"Ah, I see. We will say something, or I can cloud their minds."

"No, cannot do that. I …wait, yes, like that." She was again on his lap. His body arched, and he shuddered. "How I wish, your scent…I need to cool it." He took a big breath, she was no help.

"That day, you were a baby. Later, when you saw me playing with myself, don't laugh, it was your fault, I felt like a monster, me 23 and you barely 15, and my father was out to get me. A good thing, that I hadn't come yet when you saw me; otherwise, you would have seen me, fully. It was because of you after all. Now, I cannot be with anyone because you never leave my head."

"Sorry, not really, I am selfish. Wait, I still don't get something, Daddy R must have known all along, something is off, you don't lie well." She gave him her best eye glare, and he sighed resigned. He knew her, a terrier after her bone.

"Yes, you are right. He was also one of our family, he was adopted, a child of a cousin, one of the last ones here. It was seeing my dad and your mom that set him off, he had never seen a particular side of dad, or the special glow. Father had never fully transformed, and it angered him. He hadn't known because he lacked of many of our traits since his powers were very diluted."

"The more that I think, Daddy R was selfish, not sure. But why cannot you work with others against Morgana?"

"I haven't told you clearly, everyone is gone. She is, and was, very powerful. Again, Morgana is afraid of something and made everyone leave. Selfishness, I think, she didn't want them to enjoy this world when whatever happens to her. My sweet curly, I love you and you love me. Your babies are already mine in my heart. Just like you were for my father." His voice broke and tears ran down his face, again.

"I will no divorce them. I also bonded with Henri in a private ceremony, he cannot marry."

"Henri is the pretty blond, right? He looks foppish. Like Lucius but worse. He dresses like he is going to a Victorian ball, ugh, I remember you have called Draco a penguin, a porcupine, a ferret and more; and you called Lucius the prettiest of them all. Yup Henri is…"

"He is not, I can assure you." Her smile was all telling, and he laughed.

"Naughty witch, point duly noted. By the way there is also another obstacle, but I rather show you. The one thing that Robert didn't know and drove him mad."

His lips came down on her, her body turned into liquid heat. He caught caught her mouth in a frenzy…and she stopped, his face would blind a normal human. His glow lit the place.

"What are you? We already said not a Fey because they are myth."

"Nah, we are from other alternate worlds, our abilities are magnified here since we absorb the humans' energy. The one you generate all the time with your emotions."

"So when you have sex do you change? And, okay, you said only with me, but…"

"But nothing, I won't talk about any others. I know your temper well. When you were one you threw your porridge at me because I was playing with your curls. You kicked my shins more than once because I wanted you to walk a little more. And with other females, let's see, I brought a date when you were six and you set her hair on fire; when you were eight you made that girl fall in the collected cow manure; and then was the time during my 18th year birthday party, when you made her top slide down to her waist…should I go on?" He raised his brows quizzically.

She was laughing so hard that tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Okay, you are right, but that was long ago, and I am mature."

"Look at me and tell me you won't get mad."

She giggled, "You might be right. I'll drop it. What did I drink before?"

"An old recipe, it has herbs from the old world. It opens humans eyes, you will now see me like this, always. And if you have my child, you will turn partly like me, truly a lot like me." He didn't elaborate.

"Now kiss me!"

His kiss had barely started when her mind switched off, he was sucking her bottom lip while keening his desire. It wasn't a civilized kiss. Not gross, not to wet, no, just raw, bruising, like he wanted to consume her essence. She pulled away.

"Wait did you kiss Letti like this?" She had no rights, but jealousy had a sharp edge. "Did you? I don't li…"

"Shh…" His hands were under her breasts, he was avoiding touching too much, afraid he wouldn't stop. He was again at the edge of coming hard, a touch would set him off.

His kiss left her dazzled; she chased his lips but he had moved and was nuzzling her neck. She felt a stab followed by incredible joy, and the need to be on a bed, naked, with ex-Lord-Bore, with a very hot Wilbur, her very first love.

At Malfoy Manor, Draco and Henri looked at each other, they had felt her kissing them. She was in their lap, amazing, but... both narrowed their eyes. "What is that naughty witch doing?"Draco asked, albeit she was right over him, and …

Henri smiled like a shark,"Whatever it is, don't complain, she is sharing; and with that said, I am taking a nap."

"No, wait, I am complaining. Have you seen the way the Muggle looks? None of us can close to compare. Do you want to lose her? Dad L what is going on, this is wrong."

Lucius looked at Nanette and shrugged his shoulders. As far as he was concerned his daughter was perfect. They should be glad and grateful that she was with them. If she wanted Wilbur, so be it. Maybe he would respect his daughter.

Meanwhile Hermione moved a little to look down at Wilbur whose head was and screamed. "Are you a Vampire?"

Brutus came running barking and pulled Wilbur's trousers, trying to get him off.

He licked his blood stained lips, "I knew it, you are delicious. No, nothing like that, just a sip. It gives me pleasure during love making, adding to the orgasmic pleasure. Right now, it just makes me happy, happier that I have been in days. Besides it is not all for me, your life is extended, years of youthful life every time, and you become more like me. The bad side is that with my little demo I am in a worse place. My father was right, he had the ability to see. As for you, you will want to be with me."

"You didn't ask me."

"I did, I told you why I cannot make love to you with others around and you wanted to know why. I only done it once before, when you jumped on my lap. It was instinctive; as I was coming I found myself doing it. Remember that you said a mosquito had bitten you? It was I. Afterwards, I fell for you, hard, and you wouldn't leave me alone that entire summer. This is what happens, in arousal I will always want to do it, but only with you. Besides pleasure, my energy levels are very high."

"Ah, that was what made Robert angrier, right?"

They talked more, and she wouldn't budge, the two Malfoy weren't negotiable. Finally, she agreed to marry him in the Muggle religion where the Magical unions were not valid; sleeping would be shared with the other two, but he would only have sex when they were alone.

They kissed, and he finally moved her away. "No, no, we must stop. Otherwise, you will hate me afterwards."

She wasn't happy. But at this, he set his foot down, not without regret.

When she came back, didn't even greet anyone, first asked to talk to her mom alone. Her mother looked alarmed. "Why alone?"

Lucius' alarm went up, he had noticed his pregnant darling sad since coming from Wilbur. He wanted to know why?

"Why alone?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, why," Draco asked, his arms crossed. "What were you doing?"

"Later, I must talk to Mom first."

"About?" Both Draco and Lucius wanted to know.

"Women's things, you…"

The four Malfoy, since Armand was still around, looked uncomfortable. They all prefer not to talk about any female bodily functions, which both Nanette and Hermione well knew and exploited.

On her way to the terrace she called for Mipsy and Pretzel to bring the babies.

Mipsy started to reprimand her, "Don't even try, one more word and there are ten nannies waiting to take your place. "

Grumbling, she helped to lay the babies next to Hermione and left.

She took her darling son to her breast. She sighed in content, and kissed his forehead. Her mother had let down her guard when Hermione started talking.

"Mom, you loved Unc…"

Her mother wouldn't let her finish. She made a sign they would be heard. She knew Lucius and his curiosity.

"I cast a triple silence charm around us, answer please. Wait, Mom check this out." She was pointing a the streaks of multihued fuzz in the baby's head. Then she looked at both, the same with both.

"No idea. But I see some colored strands on yours, no wait they are gone." They looked at the babies and poof they were gone.

"Who knows the Manor has odd currents of magic." She dismissed it, but a few of the grey birds perched near her, had a odd glow to their eyes. The 'islanders,' were using the birds as one would a cam, and they all laughed at their precious princess' face of puzzlement.

They were playing for their future, and it paid to be watchful. Damn, they missed the babies already and the mom as well. The young wizards were okay if not for Lucius' son, the little traitor. He'd deprived them of their one joy, the children. No that was the mother's fault, but everyone got their comeuppances, sooner or later.

"Yes, I did. Your father shouldn't know. It is complicated and not without worry. Your uncle is only dead in this world, and I have forgotten much about something he is. But for reason not clear, my mind is still connected to his. Wherever he is, he isn't with Robert."

Hermione didn't expect this.

"Apparently Robert no longer wanted to be with him because of your uncle's feelings for me, and their union fell apart. The problem is that he is waiting for me, and told me that I will just not age, or will very slowly; as to why? Who knows. One day, he will 'send' for me. It is so confusing, I still miss him and love him, but… Forgive me, I am rambling. He wants you and Wilbur's union, and I think he knows. I think it´s right."

"Mom, oh Mom, tell him that Wilbur loves him, and I do too.."

"I will."

"I think you are correct, it will all work out. And darling don't tell your Dad, I love him so much. I've been sad thinking that were your uncle alive maybe…no, forget it. I miss him since he's been gone. I am a bad witch. I miss Remus as well, but his heart was taken."

"Yes, perhaps you could had been with both," She set the baby down to hug her mother. She hoped that whoever had caused her family so much grief would not be able to do so any longer. She also hoped for great happiness for all of them, Too bad that she couldn't tell her about Wilbur and the reason she wasn't aging, soon, soon she would know.

Far, far away, Morgana grew restless, the last two she had killed were a mistake.

Sven was already a favorite, just in a few years. Her niece scared her and she could swear they were planning something. She thought they were all gone, but what if she had been wrong? No nothing could be wrong, because if it were, it was time to dissapear.


	15. A Good Day

**This story is not Beta. There might be errors, for sure. Again no need to read it if it bothers you. These days I am writting from my bed after a serious accident. Just want to finish the work. By the way somr spelling errors are intentional, some come from cut and paste, paragraphs, sentences get deleted. Have fun, or not. Thanks to the readers out there,**

 **New Begginings**

"Mom we will talk later, I need to the library and opened the door into the house, and ran into a living wall, into Draco. Who promptly embraced her as she squirmed to go.

"Wait there witch of my heart, do you gave something to tell me?" He held her tighter and started sniffing her. She could feel his arousal, no, not now. And what was this?

"Did I say that? No, not now, come with me. I'll have some answers for all. And cut it, quit sniffing me like a dog."

"You smell different, actually kinda of yummy," and to Lucius' disgust he licked the side of her face. "Taste y…"

"Draco Octan Abraxas Malfoy, you and Henri need to keep your amorous play for when you are alone. Most improper, what lack of…"

Nanette came behind him,"Shh my love, they are young, so sweet," She pulled him away, patting his hand, he was in a huff. I am just wishing that Hermione was treated like the precious jewel she is, he thought.

Draco was already walking ahead. He ignored his father who seemed to forget they were nearly newlyweds. Hermione had been lucky, he thought, Lucius would had locked her up until he had a contract for her with Royalty; his father was a pain. If he had grown with Henri, he would had never had a chance with her.

She searched for the scroll, "Are you looking for this?" Her dad asked, he stood by the door. He had the one.

"Yes dad," they all sat together around a table, Henri and Armand, who was leaving that day, also sat with them. Armand hadn't told them, but Narcissa had gone to visit the Lestrange, hadn't return, and wasn't returning owls or receiving Floo calls. It hurt badly, he thought that she loved him.

Hermione told them what she had learned earlier.

"A legend sounds like one I heard before, it is more or less what is said here but no quite." Lucius eyebrows were knit, as if he was trying to remember something.

"Engorgio," Lucius cast with his wand to create a magnified view. When he did that, the moving picture revealed details nobody noticed before. Hermione's enhanced perception was helping her to uncover the secrets hidden in the scroll.

"I hadn't noticed before, it is like they are inside a light sphere, those rays, or is it fire?"

"Fire?" All Malfoy said at the same time.

"Why did you four say fire?"

Multiple shoulder shrugging and no answer. "Whatever," she grumbled.

Henri, also sitting next to her, leaned and breathed her in. "Ma petite, Qu'est-ce? You smell tout simplement parfait." And to Lucius annoyance, he also licked his way up a her face. Wilbur was starting to grow on him, he was very proper, yes he liked him, stiff, reserved and proper.

"Enough, I am not a lollipop." And winked to both, "So, who is the man in the back with a mask? And do you notice that the cape might be wings? Check out his smile, it is wicked, like he is having fun with the show. Aha, look further, yes there, a tall female…aha, look, look closely she looks pissed. I think, the husband was not the guilty one, I think that it was Morgana."

"And why should that matter, a curse is a curse?"

"That my dear Watson is the crux of the matter. I need and want to marry Wilbur, we need to free ourselves of the curse and not be bound by lust, not only by lust I mean, and we need to have the freedom to love another if we are not loved in return."

Draco paled, "Who is Watson, is it not…"he stopped when he noticed everyone's smile's. Hmm, it was a Muggle something, "Never mind. Do you want to be free be and go to Wilbur because you don't love me?"

"No, I love you, it is past just wanting to, ehem," she had seen Lucius' discomfort and chuckled.

Draco was in awe, his eyes shone, "The L word, it is always the best. I love you as well. Yes, we have said it before, but now I am certain," and pulled her to him. He kissed her softly, "I am afraid you will leave us. He was always nice to you, and well…" He had to stop his runaway mouth, he didn't need to give her any ideas.

"No, no, I do love you, and I am glad it was you the rigged study chose for me." They chuckled conspiratorially.

Henri repeated more or less the same. And Lucius was afraid Nanette would do the same to him now, leave him.. she seemed so sad. As for Arman, he was glad, he was tired of being prisoner to wanting someone still in love with others; he would gladly get rid of the curse.

Still Draco didn't want Wilbur in the mix, and he had managed to convince Henri that she would stop caring for them.

Lucius wanted to hex them for not seeing the light, to think of the babes. Maybe 'they,' were right, who knew. Hermione's voice made him pay attention,

"I am looking at the picture, there see, the Malfeu looks up," she slapped Draco's hand, "cut it out, I need to focus and your wandering hand is distracting, same goes for you Henri."

"You two, let her work, and do remember that you aren't alone." Lucius spoke between clenched teeth, what happened to discretion?

Hermione smirked, "Thanks, dad. Look here, Malfeu looks and winks to the husband. Because the masked male must be the husband, and he was the first to go. I think they had a fun tryst, and he was leaving. Moreover, I bet the three of them loved each other, and it angered the female hidden in the bushes. That must be Morgana, and she punished them all, the couple and the Malfeu."

"You are a right, that female has to be Morgana, she was the one." Lucius agreed. How he wished the ones who could shed a light into this could do it.

"And you and you, is either Wilbur added, or the contract and you two are out, I saw the contract again is water tight. Or we go to the Island and the children end up being their 'toy.' Don't pretend, I mean they, whatever they are."

They finally gave in after days of arguing. And that was the day when Lucius found out that Wilbur was a real prince. His mother had been the daughter of a Muggle prince from a northern country. Now he understood his closeness with the Royals. His mother's relatives came, along with many Muggle royals from other countries.

What he didn't know was that Wilbur had other higher tittles, and a that a full circle was about to be completed. The Malfoy were about to end at the top of the heap; alas, with a caveat that was.

His daughter the princess, he couldn't get over it. Nanette was enjoying seeing Lucius the proud dad. If the guests only knew who the bride was and about her other husbands, not that it mattered to Lucius, "I knew that she was meant to be a princess, I knew it. Imagine when others find out, imagine." Forgetting that Wilbur was a Muggle, whatever.

Draco and Henri refused to go to the wedding, the intimate wedding was for only relatives and his closest friends, a mere two hundred. Hence Draco's consolation was that this wedding was much smaller than his and with only a short reception afterwards. They had given the new wedded couple three days alone,

During the wedding, several birds entered the chapel and strategically perched. Near them points of light hovered almost right above the couple. They were the equivalent of spy cams, from a place far away.

In a palace hidden inside a mountain, guests had arrived to enjoy the show. The guests didn't include Morgana, she had no idea, and soon the wait would be over. They all drank the same liquor that Wilbur had been drinking earlier. "We miss him, soon my love, soon." A female voice said. Revenge time was near.

Henri and Draco went back to the island with the babies, who were neither sad not crying, not like Henri or Draco, afraid of her choice. The babies were the reason that Hermione decided two days were long enough, albeit they were being loved and spoiled by many.

As soon as the wedding was over they went to Wilbur's ancestral home. He took her thru an area of the house she had never seen before. He opened a door into a giant indoor garden, with plants she had never seen before.

"Where are we?"

"In an unplotted place, as you would call it. It is really an in-between area, I will tell you later."

He opened his hand and a bed appeared; a low bed covered with soft sheets. All of a sudden she was shy.

"Come here." He crooked his finger and called. She came slowly.

He undressed just with a slight gesture, and, yes, he was beautiful, he pulled her and kissed her hand.

"Oh, I see, our marriage opened my eyes. WOW, you are something else. That was Morgana's anger, not for her niece, you were right, you all…but no, wait are they any older?...wait. Later," he laughed with relish.

She was looking at him like he was mad. "What are you raving about?"

"Nothing, here darling let's take off this dress, while lovely…" And with a touch her clothes vanished. He wasn't hiding his abilities, not around her, no more.

He groaned looking at her. The dress had come off, but he had left her white tights to her mid thigh and her heels, a dream come true, Visible shudders ran along his glowing body. His wings expanded, nearly transparent.

Hermione blinked, how could anyone be so beautiful. Yet her two loves wouldn't leave her. However, where they were sad? They weren't, Draco and Henry had fallen asleep and were dreaming of her, happy, comforting dreams, Wilbur's gift. He wouldn't fight a lost battle. Besides, an alliance with them was desirable, yes, it was.

"So beautiful, my sweet girl, I loved you since I first held you, father told me you were for me, and you are, never have I wanted or needed someone so much. How I liked your wild curls, I still do. Come here my princess, my body wants to meet yours," his smile was one promise. He body perfection, and a little scary, her memory was right.

She walked towards him, and his arms enveloped her; afterwards all became jumbled, touches, mouths, caresses, bodies seeking each other. His hard sex, hot and pulsing against her body, but always at a distance. Her desire of long ago was back, she wanted him inside.

His mouth nuzzled her neck, and he bit her. Her blood was already changing, a jolt of pleasure greater than before, and awareness went thru him, it was true that their marriage was the secret to break the curse.

Morgana had basically lost, because he knew that she would become pregnant the first time. It was their way, and even if Morgana were to find out, she couldn't touch her. Not her, with a babe of theirs, and she just wouldn't be able, not if she wanted to risk her mere existence.

Back to the moment, he was going to kiss and taste all her body.

He meant to wait, not possible when she was the aggressor; he was powerless. When he entered her, both cried their pleasure. "How…so…my love." Yes, she was what he craved for all his life. So perfect, a tight fist of pleasure. What joy…

The moment their essences combined, he saw what others couldn't. He was able what else hid inside her, what Morgana turned into a curse but no more. Because, well. Malfeu hadn't been a just an enhanced wizard, it was a cover, no wonder she was afraid. If Malfeu hadn't been in the throes of ecstasy, she couldn't have gotten to him, poor Morgana, there were still Malfeu males, she better hide.

He held on to her hips wanting more. Hermione saw his face above her, she'd always loved him, her big hero, her friend, and feeling him inside her, looking at her with so much love, so much desire, she experienced true joy. It didn't last, he had waited a lifetime; but in a few minutes... "Give me a couple of minutes." He whispered.

"Wil, just one question," she asked while she caressed his chest.

"Ask."

"When you were with…"

"Give that up, I will never tell you. Besides is pointless, how can I even compare? It doesn't even come close."

She smiled happily, he had answered enough. However, the thought of him and other witches made her a little upset. It was the same with Draco and Henri, i upset her to thin thy had others before her. She was selfish, so what?

Minutes later, she had her head on his chest, while his hands caressed her body and her face when they saw it, her belly started to glow. A whirlwind of lights started from where her womb was located, and it expanded and grew and grew. They heard chimes and what sounded like children laughing.

Neither said anything. Wilbur grinned from ear to ear and pulled her to place her right above his cock, "Methinks I want to be near our babe, the first time was too short. We will play later," he said as he lowered her onto his hard sex. Both gasped.

At the island, the cave connecting to wherever was illuminated by a small tornado of lights that arrived within minutes. Exclamations of joy erupted, "We knew it, she was the one. Soon, soon, the babes will end it all.…"

In the palace, the niece, now the queen, started making plans. She needed to inform others.

Later, she sat on his lap as he fed her small bites of the dinner prepared for them. "I need to ask you…"

"Ask away, I am used to your curiosity, but no about my past with insignificant others."

"Why didn´t mom get pregnant?"

His face clouded, "We don´t know that, father insinuated she had lost at least one child, Robert never found out." Again tears flooded his eyes, he missed his father, now he was the last of his kind, then he smiled, for now.

When they got back, Draco and Henri ran to her. Something had changed, "We are selfish, we can work it out, what is it with you? You look different, not sure why."

Both took turns holding her, just holding. Both afraid, but they didn't need to do, they would be together for a long, long, time.

Wilbur was looking at them, thinking of the future, of all the changes, all good. His father had been right, she was the one. And all thanks to Lucius and his brilliant idea to rig the report which in turn had triggered all the events. They were all winners, all of them. Life was wonderful.

In the library he stood and look at Hermione sitting between Draco and Henri, feeding her son.

"First let me tell you, it was a fine day when Hermione married Draco. Without that event, much wouldn't have happened. Thanks Lucius for your part, you are brilliant. And thank you Draco, we will all be happy. Today is a good day."

A voice whispered: "Soon son, soon."

The others were smiling, all feeling happy, he was right, today was a good day.

The End

A/n This is a good place to end, the story was about Draco and Hermione. It all ended well. Maybe one day the rest. Draco got his witch, Hermione is happy anf their future is unfolding. Who are the things in the cave? I would think a supernatural being, It is for another time. A tease.


End file.
